


Wanna Bet?

by Zyi



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prank Wars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyi/pseuds/Zyi
Summary: Nick and Judy get into a heated prank war with an unexpected outcome.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a practice story before I write bigger more detailed works. And a reason for a little Jack/Nick smut, because there simply isn't enough of it.

"Don't go there Carrots" Nick smirked

"Uuuh, Excuse me?" Judy asked, crossing her arms.

"Im Just saying, you don't know what your getting into" He said, stabbing his fork into his salad, raising it up and twirling the fork around in circles.

"Nick, I grew up with two hundred seventy five brothers and sisters. Your an only child" Judy replied, mirroring Nicks fork with her own stab and twirl.

"And?"

"And so I've done more pranking then you have"

"I have a few more years of experience"

"I have more practice. We had pranking every day in the burrow. Every. Day. For my entire childhood."

"Fluff, you don't know what your getting yourself into. You can't handle me." He said through a mouthful of food.

"First, don't talk with your mouth full, second, I bet I can handle what you give and dish it out twice as strong"

"Bet?"

"Huh?"

"You said, you "BET". Is that a challenge?"

"Hmmm...Is that a challenge? Yes, yes it is."

"Rules?"

"No dangerous pranks"

"Of course. Time frame?"

"Two days?"

"That's it? Oh fluff. Maybe you should reconsider, your out of your league."

"Fine. A week, starting tomorrow." She said pulling out a ten for her meal." I gotta get going, my parents are dropping by to visit. Be ready foxie." With that, Judy stood and left, walking down the road to her apartment.

Watching her walk down the road, Nick pulled out his phone, calling up an old friend. "Fin buddy" Nick said with a devilish grinn.

"Wilde, what the fuck do you want? Im in the middle of somethin"

"We got a prank war."

There was a pause. "Who?"

"Carrots"

"Bunny cop? Well, why didn't you just say so, i'll get my things"

\---------

Monday

BEEP : BEEP : BEEP : BEEP : BEEP : BEEP : BEEP

Judy sprang up on her bed, throwing up her arms for a long stretch before looking out the window. Bright and warm, a perfect day. Of course, most days were like this in savannah central, so it wasnt surprising. Jumping out onto the bed, walking tongue bathroom to groom and fix her apearence.  She took her morning shower, dried off, and walked to her closet, pulling out her uniform, slipping the custom made fabric over her body, giving herself a look in the mirror. She always thought she looked good in this. It showed off her curves in a modest way. Next her vest, also custom. Then again, everything was custom when your the first officer under three feet tall. Last, but certainly not least, her badge, her shield. She rubbed her thumb over the metal, like she did every morning as a routine. No matter how many times she pinned it on, she felt a surge of pride. All she had to do was get through her shift, then drop by a few stores to 'arm up' so to speak for her planned pranks. She had quite a few planned from her younger days. Nick wouldn't know what hit him. Today was going to be a good day. She opened her door and took a step out.

Only to immediately get drenched by freezing water.

She quickly wrapped her arms around herself, feeling chilled to the bone. The warm weather had only served to magnify the temperature difference. She looked up to see a bucket of water rigged to the top of her door. With a growl, she stepped back inside, closing her door. It was still a half hour before work, she had some time. Stripping down, she began to vigerously dry off with a towel, before throwing her spare uniform on.

 _Just one prank, you should have expected this. You'll get him back for that l_ ater. _A bucket of water, classic. Nothing you haven't experienced before. Happened sooner than expected, but YOU did say  'tomorrow' Its your fault for not realizing he could get you before work._

Taking a deep breath, she put her smile back on, though a little lighter than the last one. Opening her door, she took her second step outside.

Only to immediately get hit by freezing water for a second time, a second compartment hidden in the suspended bucket, a string dropping down, attached to a plastic derpy fox face with it's tongue hanging out.

"Niiick...." She huffed, cold once again.

\--------------

Tuesday

BEEP : BEEP : BEEP : BEEP : BEEP : BEEP : BEEP

Judy woke with a grin. Today, she was prepared. She reached over and slapped the alarm clock shutting off that blaring noise. She climbed out of bed for her morning stretch, only to realize that her alarm clock was stuck to her paw.

_What the?_

She whipped her paw around only to find it firmly attached.

_Really nick? Glue?_

Thankfully didn't seem to be a particularly strong adhesive, and came off with some minor pain, leaving her fur in tact.

Carefully, she opened her door, looking up for any buckets of water. Thankfully it seemed Nick was above using the same prank twice, as no bucket of water was waiting for her outside of her apartment. She was quietly thankfully for this, and stepped out.

POP POP.

Before she knew what happened, she was covered in glitter from head to toe. Looking down it seemed she had hit a thin trip wire. On either side of the door were two small containers that looked similar to news year celebration kits toys, rigged to shoot glitter instead of ribbons. She tried her best to remove the glitter, but some stuck to her fur regardless. Thankfully, today she was prepared.

\--------------------

"I'm telling you guys, I have this in the bag. Carrots haven't even gotten me yet and were two days in." Nick smirked, grabbing a nearby towel to dry off with after his shower. 

"Just watch out Wilde, she's planning. You think she just won't try?" Mchorn asked, rubbing a towel over his skin, having already finished his shower.

"Oh, she's tried. She replaced a pen in my desk with one that shocks you if you try to use it. I could tell just from it's weight. So I swapped it for on on her desk. Ten minutes later? Bzzzzp!" He laughed, taking off his shirt and the rest of his clothes, before reaching for his locker. "I'm starting to wonder if she'll get me at all, I expected more from carro-

SSSKREEEEEE!!!!

Nick nearly hit the ceiling as a black rabbit ejected itself from his locker, clinging to the first thing the fox could get his paws around. His heart felt like it stopped. Looking down it looked like some halloween decoration. A black rabbit with it's mouth open as if to attack. It's teeth both grotesque and at strange angles, not to mention it was covered in a blood like ink or paint. Further investigation revealed that it was rigged to snap out as soon as the locker was open enough. 

"Wilde? Could you...get the hell off of my face?" Mchorn asked

It took Nick a moment to realize that he hadn't just grabbed onto something, but someone. He had his arms and legs wrapped around the rhinos head and neck like a fox scarf. "Oh, sorry buddy. I'll buy you dinner first next time OK?, love ya big guy!" He said, dismounting the irritated rhino

The rhinos simply grumbled and left.

__________

 Friday

BEEP : BEEP : BEEP : BEEP : BEEP : BEEP : BEEP : BEE-

Judy threw the clock against her wall, shattering it. She was not having a good week. She had expected this prank war thing to be fun. Or hell, at least a little back and forth. What she had not expected was for him to DOMINATE her at every turn. She had expected to win, how did Nick have so many tricks? He was an only child, it didn't make sense. On top of all that, he managed to outwit or straight walk around all of her pranks. Her trap present he had given to Clawhauser, covering him in feathers. The fake electric pens and gum? Also given to Clawhauser. Glasses that leave ink around your eyes? Also given to Clawhauser. In the last two days Nick has made it so that the normally cheerful cheetah was afraid to be given gifts, and was even avoiding doughnuts until this prank war was over! Clawhauser. Avoiding doughnuts! Not to mention all of the pranks he had put her through. He had replaced her vests with ones just a little to tight, making her uncomfortable the entire day, making her think she had put on a few pounds. And to top it off, he had switched the name tags on there salads for lunch yesterday. She complained about the awful tasting salad for five minutes, before Nick hadn't been able to control his laughter, at which he pointed out she had been eating a salad with FISH in it! It made her physically gag and almost vomit at the table. At least he pointed out it wasn't exactly unhealthy. 

Judy looked at the time on her phone, realizing had to hurry or she would be late. She lept up and went in for a shower, stripping nude and rubbing the shampoo into her fur. At least there was one solid relief, in that Nick had stopped trapping her apartment. She was greatly happy she didn't get anxiety just from walking out the door now. Giving herself a good rinse, she grabbed a towel and dried off, before looking into the mirror.

"Fuck" She went back to her desk looking at her phone for the date. "Fuuuuuuuck"

\------------------

Judy walked into the precinct with a slouching posture. She knew it was coming. It didn't take but a few seconds.

"O....My.....Goodness...." The tubby cheetah said in a far more drawn out low key way than normal, as to truly enjoy it. 

Heads began to turn to the bunny, and like she expected, grins and the smirks were growing like it's harvest season, turning into chuckles and laughs all around her, even criminals who were being dragged in were howling with laughter. Some actually howling. Dumb wolves. And among them all, a certain smug fox standing in the doorway to the breifing room wearing the biggest shit eating grin she had ever seen. One so impossibly wide and literally ear to ear it could be diagnosed as a medical condition.

"What's all this commotion?!" Chief Bogo asked, stepping outside his office. "What is....ooh Hopps" Even the hard ass boss wasnt above a smirk, maybe of pity.

For in the middle of the station was Judy, standing, fur colored completely pink. In april. On Easter day. She was the fucking Easter bunny. It was a good thing she was already pink because the insides of her ears were burning red in embarrassment. She would have to buy dye removal for this. Oh, also, revenge.

\--------------

"You know, you took that better then expected fluff" Nick said with complete honesty.

It hadn't been easy. So many pictures and selfies were taken of and with her, even on patrol mammals were getting in on the action. But at least she brightened a few mammals days up, specifically the kits.

"It was a good prank Nick." She replied casually as the two strolled out of the precinct, now off duty. "Hey Nick?

"What's up carrots?"

"Do you..." She hesitated for a moment, earning her a raised eyebrow from the fox. "Maybe wanna...go on a date?" 

It took him a moment to process that. "Like, a real date? Not just eating out, But a date...date?" He asked just to double check.

She nodded. "Yeah.. we've been friends for almost a year and partners for six months. And... I just figured you might wanna, ya know?" She paused to see the blank expression on his face. "Oh just forget it, it was stupid anyway." She said shyly grabbing her arm with he other and walking off, only for a paw to grab her shoulder and spin her around.

"No carrots! I mean, Judy. I would love to go on a date with you. I just... didn't think you felt that way about me. Like, at all ya know? Of course I'll go out with you"

Her face lit up at that news. "Great! Just, let's go tomorrow. Since we have the day off and I need to..." She gestured to her fur color. "Yea. Heh"

He gave a series of chuckles. "Yea sorry about that. Probably to far?"

"Nah, it wasn't. Plus a lot of mammals got a kick out of it. It's called being a good sport. Now I'm gonna clean up. How about you go make plans for tomorrow...say...eight? Pick me up at my place?" She smiled sharply. Trying not to get to excited.

"Yea...can't wait carrots. Cya at eight." Nick turned to leave, walking down the road.

Judy simply watched with glee until he was out of sight. Then she pulled out her phone, scrolling down her contacts until she found the one. 

Click. "Hello? Judy?"

"Hey! I got a favor to ask. Yea, a big one. No. You'll love it." It was Judy's turn to have the devilish smile.


	2. The Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trap is set.

The bunny stood in front of the mirror, admiring the new look. A lavender dress fit snuggly over her body, showing off her exquisite form, every curve and dip of her body emphasized, cutting off just below her hips modestly. The dress was bought months ago, but Judy had decided to wear it for special occasions only. She had actually bought it during a shopping trip she forcibly dragged Nick out to. No special occasions was more special than this. A date with Nick, the fox that had stolen the bunnies heart months prior. Of course, she never had the guts to tell him, so much for bravery. A braid kept her ears down in a sophisticated manner, giving an air of seriousness. A single price of jewelry adorned her form, an amethyst necklace with a silver chain in the shape of a water droplet. Nick had bought it for her birthday. It was supposedly a thank you for turning his life around. Her outfit was simple, not over the top, but far, far from casual. Everything was the color of her eyes, a feature she loved to bring out, all except her hair band, a brilliant green the color of Nick's eyes, a start contrast she hoped he'd notice.

Perfect...except the butterflies in her stomach. She gave a smile to the mirror.

"You can do this! For Nick. Haha...Nick. Ooh Nick. Oh Nick. Nick! Oh Nicky. Nicky? No. Ohh Niiick." She practiced laughs between the words. " Do you like how I look Nick? You look handsome. Hmm...dashing? Slick? Presentable? Dapper? No, just handsome. Handsome will do." She huffed. Dates were stressful. She glanced at the time. 7:45. Almost time. The rest of the time she practiced her smiles.

 

_____________________

 

_THIS IS A TRAP!_

_I know. Do you think I'm dumb?_

_Do I think your a dumb fox? Yes. Yes I do._

_Look, I know the risks._

_Do you?_

_Yes, I do._

_Well what are they then Mr.. 'got hustled by bunny fresh out of the burrows?'_

_Best worse scenario? She simply isn't home and I look dumb._

_Worst worst scenario?_

_She hits me with ice water and everyone in the restaurant laughs at the fox crushing on a bunny?_

_A crush? Your thirty two._

_Well what do you want me to say? It's not love. At least not yet. I'm attracted to her._

_Go on._

_And I'm curious to see if it could lead anywhere. I won't know unless I try, right?_

_Right...but_

_But it could...probably IS a trap. Some type of elaborate prank to get me back._

_Why didn't you ask her to change the date till after the prank war is over then?_

_....._

_Say it._

_Because I'm afraid that she would have said no and that would have instantly told me that she is in no way interested in me._

_You gotta stop talking to yourself in the mirror._

_I know..._

_..._

_So how do I look?_

_Dapper as fuck._

_Nice._

Nick stared at himself in the mirror. His fur sleek and groomed to perfection, teeth cleaned a sparkling white, class trimmed just enough to be noticable but let's a somewhat sharp feel. The fox wore a simple outfit, a nice sleek black suit with a matching tie. It was the first time he had worn this suit, but it could hardly be called new. In truth, he had owned this suit for over twenty years. His dad having made it for him in advance for when he got older. Just a refit for his bulkier form from the academy and it fit like an old new glove. It was one of the few things he had from his dad, having been a tailor, and a fantastic one at that. Best suits in the city really, it had been his passion. His dad always told him to wear this suit if he thought it might 'be the one.'  'Always dress to impress. A good looking suit makes a good looking fox. Mammals like a good looking fox. Liking a fox leads to loving a fox.' Perfectly sound logic with no gaps.. except

"It's a trap...probably" Nick said with a defeated sigh.

_Definitely_

_Probably_

_Then why are you going?_

_No risk no reward._

_Amen to that. Now go pick up your bunny._

_She's not MY bunny._

_Isn't that what we're here to fix?_

_Touché_

With one final smile in the mirror, he checked his phone for the time. 7:45. It's time.

________________

Knock Knock

The door opened slowly, revealing a bunny wearing an immaculate purple dress that fit her form so well it rivaled her police uniform.  Standing in front of her a tall fox (compaired to her) wearing a fine suit that looked store bought new, except it fit his form so well it just be custom, without even a seam out of place. The two took a moment to admire the others choice in attire.

"Wow.." Nick said with a stunned expression.

"That's my line tiger, very handsome." Judy said with a small laugh

"If your waiting on a tiger I'm going to be thoroughly disappointed carrots." Nick was secretly just thankful she didn't just ditch him. The view was simply icing.

"Shall we?" She asked, holding out her arm.

"We shall" He hooked his arm around hers

_____________

"Nick...no" it was Judy turn to be stunned.

"What?" He asked with a smirk, getting out of the cab to circle around and opening her door.

"Nick this is the Linx, it's one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. We can't aff-"

"Ah ah ah" he said putting a finger to her lips to shush her. "You said, a date. You didn't tell me where I can or can't bring you. It's my choice and my treat" it also didn't help that the owner owed him a favor.

Arm in arm the two walked in through the reserved entrance.

"Nick, you can't just-" Judy was cut off once again by a small beaver behind a desk.

"Aah, Nick! Your table is at the top, number four." He said giving a wave to the bouncer to let him through, leaving Judy confused.

The two walked through a narrow hallway leading to a very large room, where many mammals were dinning, ranging from the tiny to very large. Nick guided her arm in arm to a wide staircase, leading to the upper floor overlooking the dinning area. There were only five tables on the upper floor, and only one other that was occupied. The two sat down at the table marked four, and it didn't take long for Judy to glare at nick with curiosity.

"What's my fluff?" He asked innocently.

"How? Nick this place is expensive. Like... EXPENSIVE! We are on a cop salary. We do ok, but not THIS ok." She gestured several times to emphasize her point.

Nick could only just stifle a laugh. "I know the manager, I set him up with his wife a few years back. It was purely accidental, but he said that he'd always have a table open for me as long as I didn't abuse it. This is only the third time I've been here in three years, sounds well under abused, so order whatever you want. Stay away from the four digit menu though, let's not be rude."

"Hello. Im Azuel, What can I get you?" A small Arctic fox asked, seemingly appearing from nowhere. Her ears betrayed the fact that she might be a hybrid, simply to large to be natural, not to mention when was far shorter than an arctic's normal hight. 

"I'll have a water with lemon please." Nick asked.

"Same for me please." Judy added.

"No problem, please simply wave whenever your ready to order. Take your time." Azuel smiled before heading off.

"Nick she is gorgeous! " Judy exclaimed in a hushed tone as she turned to watch her leave.

"I know, I'm already texting Fin. He loves Arctic girls, and he likes big ears two, he's going to have a heart attack when he sees her." Nick had already had his phone out by the time Judy had looked at him. "Aaand done! Now let's get to ordering shall we?"

The two opened there menus, giving them a detailed scan.

"I've never even heard of most of this food Nick, but it all sounds delicious." Her eyes were as wide as they could be. "And the prices..." She added.

"I said don't worry about that fluff, it's all on me remember?"

"I thought it was free because of your favor?" She raised an eyebrow

"Tomato tomato. Either way pick what looks good." Even being the third time here the food was a mystery, it might as well be written in French.

"Hrmmm...ok. I got it..so..who do I wave to?" She asked, noticing nobody was looking at them.

"Just wave carrots. Just put up your hand and give a few shakes." He gave a mock wave of the paw.

She threw up her paw, giving a few waves, looking around but not seeing anyone looking at her. The results were almost instantaneous, the small Arctic fox appearing at there table from behind Nick.

"What can I get you two" She asked with a smile.

"Oh! Hi Azuel. Well, I'll have the mushroom crepe and the Eggplant Braciole With Sicilian Salsa Verde. With some red wine, house choice." Judy smiled, getting another look at the smaller fox. She was taller than Finnick, but not by a large margin, just a couple of Inches.

"And I will have...the Wild Nettle Masala Uttapam, with the caesar salad. And the same red wine please." He smiled.

The white fox scribbled the order down and gave a nod. "It'll be here shortly, thank you." She left without another word. There drinks arriving just after.

Taking a sip from her drink Judy looked over to Nick. "You know you can order fish or meat with me Nick. I don't mind"

"You do know that 80% of a predators diet is still vegetarian right fluff? " He took a sip from his own drink.

The two began to discuss work, who they think is hooking up with who. Who might be gay, office rumors, and every other common thing they could think of. Meanwhile Nick had his suspicions. He was sure that Judy had something in mind, some type of prank. That's one of the reasons he brought her tonight a high class restaurant, she would be less likely to pull any antics here form fear of embarrassment or punishment. These places have there own code. Yet as far as he could tell, she was being genuine. Besides, what could she hide in that dress? There wasn't exactly a lot of free space. She hadn't even brought a purse. Soon enough there meals arrived.

"Oh wow it looks delicious!" She exclaimed, making an audible vacuum as she sucked in air to smell it.

"So why did you ask me out Judy?" He finally asked. He had wanted to ask her from the start, but waited to watch for any shenanigans.

She tilted her head to the side, mimicking him when confused, a habit she picked up accidentally a few months ago from him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've never asked me out before. Sure, we've been to dinner and lunch and gotten coffee more times than I can count. But never a date, why now. What spurred this on?" He asked, tryin to keep the obvious tie to there bet apart.

"I just felt it was time. We've known each other for a while now...and I thought 'lets give this a chance and see where it goes. Is that wrong?" 

The look in her eyes seemed innocent enough, but Judy could lie fairly well when she wanted too. He would have to dig a bit deeper. She always gave a sign, it's one reason she was a terrible poker player, she had more tells than a hyena when listening to a laugh track.

"Hmm..." was all he added, knowing it would give the desired results. Sometimes less was more.

It took her a second to understand his concerns. She sighed loud enough that other tables could hear it. "Nick, do you think this has something to do with the prank war we had going on?"

"Have going on. Present tense, week isn't over fluff, you know that." He said pointing his fork at her, before taking another bite of his salad, making a mental note that his salad was all kinds of delicious.

She scrunched her lips in thought.  "What can I do to convince you?" 

He thought on it for a moment. "Just tell me. To my face. That this isn't a prank, or a set up, or anything of the sort, on your badge."

She seemed shocked, even recoiling a ways. He didn't ask her to swear on her badge often. Only once before infact.

"Thought so." he sighed, his dissapointment was palpable. Dropping his fork and signaling to the waiter that he was done, pulling out his wallet for the tip, only for two small white paws to grab his wrist. He looks up to see her leaning over the table a ways.

"I, Judith Lavern Hoops, swear on my ZPD badge that I have no prank, or plan, or anything of the kind prepared, waiting or in process for you." She stared intently at him, unflinching.

Nick was speechless. But didn't let the front work. He stared at her intently, looking for the telltale signs of her lie. A flick of her ear, a grip tightening on his arm, her eyes darting away or up, hell, even a flicker in her eyebrow. There was so many to tip him off. Except...there wasn't one. No tell, no sign she was lying what so ever. Either she had suddenly created a mask so powerful that it put his 'never let them get to you're mask to complete shame...or

"You're not lying." It was Nick's turn to recoil. He could hardly believe it. But the proof was right in front of him.

She smiled, letting his arm go and sitting back down to eat.

"Can I get you something?" The Arctic fox reappeared.

"I'm...no Azuel, we had a miscommunication. We're fine." He gave his first genuine smile of the night. She simply nodded and headed off.

"Now, can we enjoy our meal?" Judy asked with an 'as a matter of fact' look.

"Yea, let's"

\--------------

The two continued there meals, talking and genuinely enjoying themselves before they ordered desert. Judy got the carrot and pumpkin pie, while Nick ordered the blueberry cheesecake. They talked about old friends, such as Finnick, family such as Nick's cousin Josh who was the definition of a steriotypical fox that he was embarrassed to call family. Judy brought up her cousin Jack Savage, a half rabbit half hare that worked undercover. He had been at Nick's ZPD graduation and taken a liking to Nick, since the two had similar personalities, including bad jokes, enjoying a night on the town and overall smugness. The conversation fallowed into siblings.

"So...carrots, I'm have to ask. How do you remember all of your siblings? Two hundred? I mean, I would struggle to remember ten" He admitted. 

"That's because your an only child. And not a bunny. But no....it's...not easy. Most of us don't remember everyone honestly." 

"Really?" He was genuinely shocked. They all seemed familiar with her. But she was the first bunny cop, as Fin liked to put it.

"Yea. Basically how it works is that we have siblings, but then litter mates. I have two hundred seventy five siblings. But only ten litter mates. We grow up with our litter mates and our other siblings are more like...really close friends than anything. Cept the whole 'related by blood thing."

"Huh...makes sense. So how do you..." He scratched his neck, trying to explain this without sounding perverted. "Avoid....accidental mishaps?" He tilted his head trying to get the point across.

She looked at them fix like he was a rubric cube, trying to solve the puzzle. Nick tilted his head further, opening his eyes wide.

"Oh....OOHH!" It was her turn to be embarrassed. "How do we avoid family on family...'accidents'. " She took a deep breath. "Well, most of time, it's not a problem. But...we bunnies meet thousands of others at the burrows, so it's not as uncommon as i would like to say. Scent helps, we all share a similar scent to our parents. But musk mask and birth control limits certain scents. It rarely EVER leads to children thankfully, as most of us, especially the females are on birth control twenty-four seven unless we're trying for kits" 

"Hrmmm. That's good. Sounds overwhelming. At least you haven't had any accidents right?" He laughed, only to see her blushing like mad. He paused. "No way..." 

She pulled her ears in front of her face embarrassed. "Twice...." She swallowed nervously. "But nothing major! Just kissing..."

"Wow, sounds like you had an adventurous childhood" 

"Had har. I accidentally kissed my cousin when I was twelve. What about you? Have any embarrassing story's about your love life?"

"Hrmmm...well, there was that one time I was dared to kiss Finn" he shrugged

"Finn? Your partner? Ohh..your that type of 'partners''" She grinned

"Now who's being childish? Nah, we were pulled into this spin the bottle game when i was fifteen? Fin was sixteen. We had money on who pulled out or not when the bottle was spun. Got to the last three people and it landed on us. We had two hundred on us if we won. Or lose two hundred if we refused to kiss. We didn't exactly like it, but that's a lot of money for a kid. We were still fresh in the streets trying to make ends meet. So the choice was obvious. Still remember how he tasted. Cigars and concentrated rage."

The two shared a laugh, before realizing the time.

"Ready to go fluff?" Nick asked a little disappointed. He had enjoyed there date a lot more than he thought he would after there little lie detection test.

She nodded and the two took there leave, hailing a cab.

________________

The two pulled up at his apartment first, since it was closest. Nick getting out and paying the driver for them both.

"I had am good time Judy, thanks for asking me out." He said sincerely. "Maybe we could do it again sometime?" 

"I'd like that." She smiled, a ring of red on the inside of her ears.

Nick turned to leave, hearing them can drive off. He sighed. The end to a great night. It was worth the risk. He walked to his building, climbing up the stairs. He was going to be more lonely tonight than he wanted. But not more than expected. He arrived at his door, slipping the key into the lock, before hearing something behind him. He turned around to see a familiar bunny.

"Hey Nick, can I come in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism appreciated. Tips etc.


	3. The Bromance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally meant to be the smut. But I wanted to give a small flashback to how Jack met Nick and why he was willing to be dragged into this prank war in this way. Suddenly the flashback was worth an entire chapter. I didn't want Jack to appear like he didn't know Nick very well but willing to sleep with him. I wanted to give him a reason for it. So here we are. Sorry, smut next chapter. Now this'll be 5 chapters. Maybe 6 if anyone is interested in a final date.

Three months ago. Nick's graduation.

 

"-Our first Fox officer!" The cheers were wild, hats and caps thrown into the air. The smile plastered on his face was the most genuine smile he's had since he was nine years old. Judy pinned his badge on his uniform, before going right in for a tight hug.

About thirty feet away stood a particularly average bunny, save the stripes on each of his cheeks. "Wow...he's cute." He said, putting a spoon in his mouth, tasting the delicious vanilla pudding. "Gonna have to get a close up."

"Come on Nick, I have to introduce you. There going to be your coworkers, you should get to know them!" Judy said, quite literally grabbing the fox by the arm and dragging him over to the precinct one table.  "Nick, we have, from left to right, officers: Delgato, Fangmeyer, Wolfard, Mchorn, Pennington (Just call her Francine), and last but not least, Clawhauser, who runs dispatch. You'll be hearing a lot from him. Oh, and you already met Chief Bogo." Everyone offered there own congratulations, with Bogo offering a short grunt. He already knew he was going to have a hard time with this joker, but knew his heart was in the right place.

Judy turned around to scan the place. It felt just like yesterday that she was at her own graduation, getting her own badge pinned on. One of the best days of her life. The next few? Not so much. Then her eyes fell on Jack, who was giving her a slight wave. "Hey Nick I'll be right back." She walked across the party to the familiar rabbit so quickly could be sprinting.

"Jack! What are you doing here!?" She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him.

"Heh, hey Judy. Just...figure I'd drop by, heard about the whole night howler case. Your famous now you know." He said, offering her a a spoonful of his pudding. "Vanilla creme."

She looked at the spoon, raising an eyebrow. "Yes no thanks. I don't want your germs." She said pushing the spoon back towards him.

"I think we are a bit past the 'eating after each other part Jude."' He gave a few chuckes.

"We were twelve Jack. We didn't know. So...what brings you here now? You didn't even show up for MY ceremony!" She gave him a jab to his arm.

"I was undercover in a smuggling ring Judy, for two months. No time to step out, even for my cousins ceremony. So who's your friend? Is he the guy who helped you on your case?" He asked, eyeing Nick across the party, giving him quite the look down. The fox was well...hot, to say the least. From what he could tell, slim with a hidden tone of muscle. No doubt from the academy.

_You could get his shirt off..could get a better look like that...or feel..._

Judy seemed to take notice in her cousins focused attentions. Her eyes looking at Jack's, silently piecing his look together in her mind. "Hmm..." Was all she said, with a grin plastered over her face.

Jack realized he was lost in thought, looking down to see his cousin staring at him with an 'I see what's going on here' look in her eyes.

"What?" He quicky diverted his eyes to any other person in the party.

_Shit was I being that obvious?_

"Maybe...you want me to introduce you?" She asked. She had known for years about Jack's sexuality, hell, she was the one who made him realize it with the accidental kerfuffle when they were younger, and supported him through thick and thin.

Jack's ears perked up at the idea.

"Fallow me lover boy" She said, adjusting his tie and patting him on his cheek.

Jack put down his pudding, running his paws over his fur to straighten it, licking over his teeth so they weren't covered in pudding. He took a deep breath, composing himself.

_Amazing undercover agent. Shit at romance. Good going Jack._

Jack fallowed Judy over to the table, which was now substantially thinning, some moving to talk with other officers, family, or  to eat from the buffet. By the time the two arrived the last officer, Bogo was heading off to talk with the news for an interview.

"Nick." Judy said as they arrived.

Nick turned to see not one bunny, but two standing in front of him. One far less familiar, a rabbit just an inch or two taller than Judy. Light grey fur, black stripes along his cheeks and ears that he was doubting were authentic, not to mention his eyes were a deep ocean blue, like sparkling ice. All brought together with a fitting suit, not high quality, but looked good, a very casual suit.

"This is my cousin." She said, pushing Jack toward.

"Jack. Jack Savage." Jack casually offered a paw, which he was grateful (and a little giddy) that it was accepted without hesitation.

"Nick. Nick Wilde." Nick said with a casual smile. "Nice to meet you."

Judy couldn't help but put on a smile, trying her best to keep it as far from 'creepy' as she could, even though she wanted to smile ear to ear.

"So your the one that helped my cousin out for that night howler incident right?" Jack inquired, taking a seat to Nick's left while Judy took to Nick's right, across from Jack.

Nick let out an audible 'pfff' " I didn't do much of anything really. Just got dragged from A to B a few times by a certain bunny. That's all really." He said trying to be modest.

Judy couldn't let that side. "Nick was instrumental in the case. I could not have done it without him." 

"Well,. I guess I can take some of the credit, I am pretty awesome." He couldn't help but smile. 

Judy gave him a jab to the ribs. "Let's not go to far slick."

Jack made a mental note that they seemed pretty in sync, probably due to there time during the case.

"So what about you Stripes? Are you an officer?" Nick asked

"Nah, nothing like that" Jack gave a wave of his hand in dismissal.

"Jack." Judy huffed, turning to Nick. "Nick, Jack is an undercover agent for the ZIA." She proudly exclaimed

Nick's eyes lit up like Holliday lights, turning back to Jack. "Really?!" 

Jack rubbed his head. "Yes, really. It's not as exciting as it sounds. We just get more paper work." 

"That's awesome! I always used to dream about being a secret agent when I was younger. Wait...am I supposed to know that? Isn't that like...sensitive information?" Nick asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

_Cute!_

"It's ok. I mostly do low level infiltrations. Drug rings, illegal fighting, gangs, speciest groups, that type of thing. You'd never recognize me undercover and it's not like my name is tied to anything. Plus, were all good guys right?" He asked, gesturing to Nick.

"Huh...I'm guess so." Nick looked puzzled.

"Something wrong Nick?" He inquired.

"It's just..such a drastic change ya know?"

"What is?"

"Judy didn't tell you?"

"Nope. Can't say that she did."

"Aah..well Im a...well, was a con mammal. For..twenty years. Scamming those out of there money for a living." Nick looked down and away in disgust of himself. He felt...dirty now.

Jack could tell the fox looked distressed. "So what? You proved yourself, changed who you were, and now look at you. First Fox officer. No matter what you did, your going to make the world a better place. Right? " Jack tried to change his outlook the best he could.

 "Yea. I'm just...don't feel...I don't know?  Worthy for the badge?" He looked down at the badge still pinned to his uniform, tracing it with a claw.

"Nick." Judy said, putting a paw on his arm. "You ARE worthy. And you will be an asset to the force. Nobody has the insight you do. Trust me." He said leaning back

"That's true Nick. I moved to the city when I was sixteen. I learned more from the first year on the street then I did my entire life in the burrows. But! You know what you, scratch that, WE could use?"

Nick looked up at him questionably, like he had an answer to the problem. "What?"

"Booze!" Jack said with a warm smile, pointing a finger out.

It didn't take Nick long. "YES! My man!" He pointed at Jack, raising up a paw to signal a server.

Judy only chucked, looking at the two. They seemed to get along better than expected. They had similar personalities. Not to mention Jack was the only mammal she knew that had a mask that matched, or even exceeded Nicks. It took Judy days to crack Nick's mask, but Jack had done it in minutes. It should have been expected. Jack was undercover for a living. If his own mask broke, he could die, and indecently, he was the best at breaking them. Knowing who is who was life or death. Plus, they were kinda cute together...

An hour later, Judy couldn't be more ecstatic. The way the two men played off each other was heartwarming to say the least. Not to mention she had never seen Jack so happy. He was always calm and collected. Unattached, the life of a spy. Yet here he was having the time of his life. Not to mention Nick, she hadn't seen him this open, he let his walls down so easy with Jack. Maybe because he sensed a kindred spirit? Nick's 'Never let them get to you' and Jack's 'Never let them see who you are'. It was actually..kind of romantic in a way. Two mammals who trusted no one with there true selves finding kinship in the only other mammal who understood what it's like, to bottle, to hide who they are, what they feel.

The party died down within an hour, it wasn't expected to last, to many going for real parties and bars, or just going home.

Judy rose, having listened to them for the past hour, figuring it would be better if she left the two alone. "I gotta head out Nick, I have plans with my family and I have things to do. You two have fun, you earned it Nick." She said with a smile, and left.

Jack looked over at Nick, and stood, adjusting his tie. "Guess I'm headed out to."

"Yeah. Not like there's much going on here anymore."

The two began to walk out, and down the street a ways before realizing they were heading to the same direction.

"You this way?" Jack asked

"Yea I'm down on Elm street." Nick stated.

"No way. I'm on Dat road." Jack replied. The two streets were linked close by, they couldn't be but two blocks from each other.

"Well ain't that the coinkydink?" Nick said as the two walked down the street until they were coming up on Nick's apartment.

Jack was boiling up inside. He knew he didn't have much time to act.

_Come on Jack! Your an agent, get your head out of your ass and ask!_

_You know I'm not used to this type of thing._

_You have a body count that exceeds the number of fingers and toes you have. Yet asking to go for drinks is hard?_

_YES! YES IT IS!_

"Cya." Nick began to head up his steps.

It was now or never. "H-hey!" Jack stuttered

_Smooth one Jack-ass._

Nick turned to see the rabbit staring at him.

He almost froze again. "Ya know, there's a party down at the Spots'n'Stripes. Mammals getting wasted and having a good time...Do you wanna...?" Jack shrugged.

Nick took a look at his keys and then his apartment, and shrugged. "Sure, I've got time to kill. No work till the day after."

Jack made sure not to let his smile spread to far. 

"Onward!" Nick pointed down the street to the club.

_You count that as your biggest victory don't you?_

_Yes. Yes I do._

__________________

"And so what do I say?" Nick asked Jack, taking a thick drink from his class.

"What?!" Jack asked with heavy smile.

"What do you think I am? A giraffe?!" He exclaimed.

"HAHAHA! That's great!" Jack slapped the table, shaking it.

"So..gotta ask stripes. The stripes! There fake right?" 

Jack shook his head. "Nope, all na-tu-rell." Nick made a face that showed he didn't believe him. "I swear! My family just has weird markings. My sister, Maha. She has spots. Like...real spots, everywhere! Like a cheetah! I also have a brother with fur thats red and yellow, like fire, or the sun. It's crazy, even some in burrows think we all dye our fur.

"Yes. I can't imagine why." Nick said, taking a drink while looking away dramatically.

Jack couldn't help but stare at Nick, especially every time the Fox wasn't looking.

_He's going to catch you staring._

_Not if I'm carful_

_Your drunk._

_I've been far drunker and kept my wits about me, kinda have to with my job._

_But you haven't been drunkenly attracted to someone before._

_Why does it matter?_

_Because you like him._

_He's not interested._

_How do you know?_

_We've been here for two hours and he hasn't looked at me._

_He's been looking at you all night._

_That's wishful thinking._

_How do you know?_

_He's been looking at my face. His eyes have never dipped below my neck. He's obviously not interested in my body._

_He's interested in Judy though right? It's not there is that much of a difference between you two._

_Except the one area that matters..._

_We don't even know if he's interested in Judy._

_Then ask. He's drunk to, he'd tell you._

_"-_ Humped camel!" Nick exclaimed, laughing at his own joke.

Jack laughed at the joke he missed, having been to caught up with his inner monologue. He waited a moment to order another round of drinks. Them two were on there fifth round.

"So Nick. Any vixen's in your life?" The obvious question, trying to get a few answers.

Nick took a big mouth full from his new beer before turning to Jack, with a smile on his face. "Nah. Been at the academy for six months. No room for anyone."

_Anyone?_

_It doesn't mean anything. Ask more._

"Now that your out? Anyone your looking to hookup with? Or interested in. Vixen's, Tods? Anything?

_Good, throw him the easy lifeline just in case. Try not to sound like your probing._

Nick stared at him for a moment to long, making the rabbit think he had been caught on to.

"Nah..fraid not. Honestly when I was a con artist I was never really looking. Nobody wants to be with a conmammal less there crooked themselves." He sighed

_Thats good he's single. Only one more thing to ask._

"What about Judy?" He asked, doing his best to not make it seem accusing.

Nick looked up slowly and gave a shrug. "Not sure to be honest. I like her. Not sure how much. She's a friend, a good friend. Done more for me in two days than most did for my entire life. But that ain't love. Maybe down the road? It's not like I was planning to have kids anyway. Could always adopt, that sounds good, giving someone on the streets a better life ya know?

Jack nodded. So he wasn't interested in Judy yet, no girlfriends, but no confirmation that he's into guys. He didn't denying though...worst case scenario, he had a new friend.

 "Hey, I one. What do you call four hundred bunnies hopping back in a line?" Jack smirked. 

Nick shrugged, but looked interested. "What?"

"A receding hare line!" He laughed

Nick joined in, reaching over to put a paw over Jack's. 

_A sign?_

_Its just a paw._

_BUT!_

_It means nothing. Stop getting ahead of yourself._

_Yea..._

There jokes were interested by helping so loud it had them both laying there ears down.

Jack tapped a nearby lynx on the shoulder. "Hey, what's going on other there?" He pointed tongue edge of the bed where many mammals were crowding.

"Oh, that's just Leonard and Mic. There the hustlers here. Darts, pool, cards. You name it, they win at it. Right now it's darts. There is a pool going. It's at six hundred to any pair that beat them. It's a hundred to play."

"Thanks". Jack turned to Nick. "You were a hustler right?" Jack smiled

Nick couldn't help but grinn back.

"We have new challengers!" The lynx shouted. "Names?"

"Jack"

"Nick"

"Very well. Rules are simple. You stay behind the line. Your elbow does not cross the line. Rodents and others under two feet stand a foot closer, which does not apply to you. You get three darts each. Highest combined score wins. No cheating, or intentionally distracting, or you forfeit and lose your money. All of it. No second chances. Got it?" The two nodded.

"Champs take first shots."

The champs, a polar bear who's muscle made Bogo look prepubescent named Leonard, and a fennec fox named Mic that looked like Fin except who's left ear was missing the top third, and had quite a bit more bulk to him. They both gave a confident smirk to Nick and Jack.

Leonard was first. He stepped to the back line, picking up three darts. He paused, holding the first in his paws. He took a deep breath, and exhaled, throwing the first dart. Thwap! Triple 20. The crowd went wild. Nick and Jack looked at each other giving a nod. The crowd died down, the polar bear took it's second shot. Triple 20 again. Then, his third, triple 20. The crowd went wild, them bear said a few things in Russian and gave Mic a fist bump.

Mic was up next. Standing just under two feet (without ears) he stood at the forward line. He took significantly longer to shoot. Almost a minute for the first. Thwap! Triple 20. This time the crowd stayed dead silent, apparently he preferred to shoot in silence. The second shot came far quicker, only a second or so of prep. Thwap! Triple 20. Again, no noise. Then, the third shot. Thwap! 20. 

"We have a total of 320! A great score!" The Fennec didn't seem to think so, but the crowd cheered anyway. It was Nick and Jacks turn up next. A few laughs and snorts, but the two just smiled. "Next up the challengers! When your ready."

Nick strolled up first. Picking up the three darts to weigh them. He prepared, drawing them first back. Thwap! 20. The crowd laughed. Nick sighed, looking over to Jack, who didn't seem to be the least bit worried. Thwap! The second impacted. Triple 20 earned a few "Ooohs' from the crowd. Thwap! Triple 20. There were no more laughs from the bar.

Jack was up second. He stood at the back line, picking up the darts, weighing them just as Nick did. But he also checked the aerodynamics, the way the plastic was bent just a bit. Jack took no time to throw. Thwap! Triple 20. Thwap! Triple 20. Thwap! Triple 20. He adjusted his shoulders. The entire bar was stunned, including Nick. Even the lynx took a moment to let it sink in.

"F-final score! 320! We have a tie!  Rematch!" The crowd exploded in cheers for the bunny.

The champs didn't look so high and mighty now, giving each other a nervous glance.

"Champs, your up!"

Leonard was up again, this time it was obvious he was nervous. Not used to losing being an option. He took his time breathing. Thwap! Triple 20. There were no more cheers even for him. The roommates dead quiet, nobody even drinking there drinks. Thwap! Triple 20. He took a deep breath, looking over to Mic, who gave him reassured nod. He took a moment. And threw. Thwap!....20. He could not look more deflated.

Mic was up next, standing tongue inner one again. He took his time once more. Nearly five minutes for the first throw. Thwap! Triple 20. The next shot took almost as long. Thwap! Triple 20. The third also took nearly five minutes. Thwap! Triple 20.

The crowd cheered.

"Final score! 320! Challengers are up. Will we have new champs? Who will walk away with Six hundred dollars!?"

Nick was once again up first. This time significantly more confident. He took aim, pulled back, and let out his breath like his gun training. Thwap! Triple 20. It seemed the crowd would be silent for the rest of the game. Several people had there phones out to record it. Nick's second shot. Thwap! Triple 20. The loudest thing in the room was the polar bears heartbeat. Nick looked over to Leonard while he drew hand back. Blew the polar bear a kiss and without looking at the board, shot. Thwap! Triple 20. The crowd burst into cheers so loud they could here it at precinct one. The champs were starting to panic.

"Show off" Jack said with a smile

"You know you love it." Nick smiled a toothy smile, making Jacks heart flutter.

"You wanna see Showing off?" Jack asked, picking up the darts.

Nick shrugged. "Bring it on." 

Jack rolled his shoulders. Taking his place at the line. He took a moment to feel the darts again. After a few moments. Thwap! Triple 20. The crowd was silent once more. Taking the second dart, Jack began to walk away from the line, confusing the audience. He stopped in the center of the room. Taking his stance. A few moments later, he threw. Thwap! Triple 20 from twenty feet away. The only sound was Nick's laughing. Jack turned, taking a deep breath. This wasn't about winning. It was about impressing Nick. He strolled to the other end of the bar, am good fifty feet from the board. He drew back his final dart. Took a deep breath, looked right at Nick and blew him a kiss, and without looking, hurled the dart across the entire bar. Thwap! Triple 20. Nobody said a word. Nick and Jack just smiled at each other for what felt like hours.

"F-f-final score....340. A perfectly score. Challengers Win!"

The two collected there earnings, got a few unwanted photos taken for the bar wall and sat back down for the rest of there night. Drinking a lot more beer.

___________________

The two stumbled out of the bar at three in the morning, before stopping in an ally to vomit.

"To...to much." Nick said kneeling.

Jack simply nodded. "It was your choice to get the last round..."

"And yours to get the two before that." Nick stated, before pulling off his shirt, leaving himself bare fur. "Away...that's better, to stuffy...To hot!"

 _"_ Way to hot...." Jack stared at Nick's bare chest, holding in all sorts of inappropriate noises.

"Huh?" Was Nick's only retort.

Jack snapped to realizing he said that out loud. Thinking quickly he hooked his own shirt off. "I said it's way to hot!" He said a bit to loud, before wobbling on his feet and falling over. "Ow..."

Nick noticed the bunny had been wobbly since they left the bar.

Jack stood, barely, grabbing the nearby dumpster for balance.

Nick kneeled down, patting his back. "Come on."

It took Jack a moment to realize what Nick was doing. He should just walk, to show he was strong. Jack wrapped his arms around the foxes neck."Onward!" He laughed, pointing down the street.

Nick stood to his feet and began to walk down the road. "Yes sir." It was a slow trek while drunk and holding a bunny.

With his paws wrapped around the fox, he let his chin rest on Nick's neck. His paws digging into his lush fur, Jack felt like he was in heaven.

_Don't do it_

_Do what?_

_You know what?_

_Just a little?_

_Your already going to have a hard time letting go._

_But..._

_No._

_But?_

_NO._

_Just a little._

_It's going to hurt Jack._

_I know._

Jack exhaled fully, and took a deep breath, inhaling the foxes strong musky scent until his lungs couldn't handle it anymore, and exhaled.

_Heaven_

_Its gonna hurt._

_Yea..._

Thankfully Nick seemed not to notice, to drunk.

"You can stay on my couch...it's comfy." Nick offered.

Jack smiled. "Thanks. I'd like that...hey Nick?

"Yea Jack?"

"Are...are we friends?"

"What?" Nick tilted his head

  _Cute..._

"Are we friends?"

Nick stopped, deep in thought. "Best friends."

Jack lifted his head to see Nick looking over his shoulder at him. "Best friends?"

"Yea..that bother you?"

"No...just, what about Judy?" He wondered.

"Judy...were friends. I'm gonna be her partner. But we don't have a lot in common. Us? Were two peas in a pod! Right? So...best friends?" Nick smiled

"Best friends." He replied as the two walked up the steps to the apartment.

Nick closed the door behind him, and Jack took  the opportunity and took a deep breath of Nick's scent, figuring it was his last chance.

_Heaven_

Nick stumbled over to the sofa, dropping the bunny on his back as soft as he could. Still causing him an 'oof' but Jack laughed regardless. Nick stretched and headed for his room.

"Hey Nick." Jack called, causing Nick to turn. "Thanks for going out with me. I had a blast."

Nick smiled. "What are best friends for?" He wandered into his bedroom and closed the door.

_______________

Try everythi-hi-hing!

Jack woke the sound of his phone. He sluggishly pulled it out of his pocket. 10:00. Am. Judy was texting him.

How did last night go? -Judy

Great. I had a blast! -Jack

Jack went to the bathroom, before checking on Nick, finding him asleep in his boxers. Far to tempting.

How's Nick? -Judy

Sleeping. I don't think foxes get up easy after drinking as much as he did last night. Plus he's nocturnal -Jack

Was that ALL you did? ;3  (Judy linked a carrot emoji with a doughnut emoji) -Judy

Jack couldn't help but laugh.

Yea, I don't think he's interested. -Jack

I'm at the caffee down the road. Come down and tell me all about it. ^^ -Judy

_____________

 "No way!" Judy said covering her mouth to keep her laugh in check.

"Mmhmm, all over the toilet and walls. It's why we were kicked out" Jack rose his coffee, before taking a nice long drink.

"Sounds like you had an adventure." She said taking her own drink.

Jack nodded but Judy noticed his sad smile.

"What's wrong?" She leaned forward, noticing something bothering him.

"Huh? Oh...nothing." he shrugged.

Judy raised an eyebrow, setting her coffee down and putting her chin in both paws. "Jack. You can tell me. Please?"

Jack looked over to her. He could always trust her with his problem. "It was...when we went to his apartment..."

Her ears immediately rose straight up. "But you said.."

"No no no. Your getting ahead of yourself. He let me crash on his couch, but before that, on the way home I was having trouble walking..some gave me a piggyback ride. Like we were kids or something."

"Uhuuuh?" She tilted her head in just the same way Nick did.

_So that's where she got that...heh._

"We had taken our shirts off because it was hot...so I got to quite literally put my hands all over him." Jack's ears blushes.

"Ooooooooooohhhh you lucky bunny. How was it?"

"I was wasted...but amazing. He's so toned, and he has muscle in all the right places. But in a very sleek way. Aaaand...." He trailed off

"Aaaand? Come on, don't leave the juicy bit out!" Judy was having trouble staying in her chair.

"I got to...smell him. Bury my nose in his neck and take the biggest breath of my life. Like I was drowning. It was heaven." 

Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump!

"Judy your thumping your foot..." He laughed.

"Go on! I know there's more than that!"

"He said we're best friends now. I hadn't expected that. But it's neat. I spend way to much time undercover to make a ton of friends. An we got along like...really well. Really...really well. When we got to his place I got one more breath of his scent before we passed out. And that was it."

"So why the sad smile?" Her own smile faded

"It's just really hard to be friends with someone you know you can't have. I just wanna get my paws all over him ya know? Not to mention get my hands on his- He started.

"NICK!" Judy shouted, cutting Jack off, which he was grateful for.

Jack turned to see the fox walking over to them, dressed In a pan hawaiian shirt, wearing sunglasses to block the sun, doubly effective with the hangover he obviously has given his posture. He already had a coffee in hand.

Jack lit up with a smile.

"Hey carrots" he offered a wave, before turning to Jack.

"Hey Nick." Jack said, raising his coffee. Judy could tell Jack was practically beaming.

Nick just stared at him like had something on his face, to the point where Jack began to move a paw over his cheeks to check.Then he spoke, and Jack could feel what was coming.

"...Jack right? From the graduation? Judy's cousin?"  Nick sat down between them.

Judy could see that beaming smile from Jack's slowly wilt away. He didn't remember last night.

"Yea..." Was all he could muster.

"So Nick...you look like crap. Rough night?" She probed.

"I honestly don't know. I remember the ceremony, getting my badge. Talking for a bit...then waking up and having to rush to the bathroom to avoid wetting myself. Must have been though right? I haven't gotten blackout drunk like that... in five years?." He sighed, setting his coffee on the table.

"Hey Judy, I gotta head out." Jack stood, not able to stomach this any longer.

"Jack wait!" She said standing.

He turned to face her, holding up his palm to top her. "Judy. It's ok. Trust me. I gotta get to work." He gave convincing fake smile before heading down the street.

Nick sat confused. "What was that about fluff?" He tilted his head inquisitively.

Judy sat back down, looking over at the fox. "I got planned to visit my family. Cant stay." She said coldly, not able to hide her malice, before making sure to 'accidentally' knock Nick's coffee into his lap as she stood to leave.

"AAH HOT! What the hell carrots!?" He stood, grabbing napkins to sooth his groin, watching her walk away without even turning to look back at the fox, only offering a shrug.

_______

Jack was having trouble calming himself

_Told you it would hurt._

_Shut. Up._

_I told you so._

_I couldnt help myself_

_Still..._

_Didn't expect him to not remember at all._

_Unexpected_

_What are you going to do?_

_What can I do?_

_Run back into his arms in broad daylight?_

_...._

_Yea stupid idea._

_It not like it would have become something anyway_

_Because he's not into you?_

_Because I'm a spy. I go undercover for weeks...or months. Kinda kills relationships._

_True....but_

_But what?_

_But you want to jump his foxy bone!_

_Well...yea_

_Grab his dick and bury it._

_Yea..._

_Slurp all over-_

_SHUT UP!_

_Bury your face in that plush fur..._

_Stop...please._

_Why? We're only thinking it._

_Because I'd rather not walk around with a hard-on?_

_Oh...right_  

Beep : Beep : Beep : Be-

"Hello?" Jack asked, answering his phone.

"We have a mission." The voice said.

"...how long?" Jack asked

"Two months. Maybe three."

"...fine. But when this is over I'm going to stop requesting deep missions. I just..can't do it anymore. " Jack sighed, resting against a nearby wall

"We could give this to Skye, if you wou-"

"No. I need a distraction. Have the file ready for me within the hour." He hung up the phone. Before turning it over and ripping out the battery, then dropping it onto the ground and stomping on it a few times, until its in pieces, then tossing it into a nearby garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter didn't bore you. Also hope it wasn't to sappy, just wanted to show you they had a real connection.
> 
> Also, a questions for all of the Wilde/Savage fans out there.
> 
> What type of stories do you like?  
> When should Nick meet Jack? The start of the story? The middle?  
> When do you like your smut? Begining/middle/end.  
> Do you enjoy love triangles? Skye/Judy?  
> Do you like the idea of Nick and Jack as childhood friends?  
> What personality traits do you like Jack to have since they aren't as well defined?  
> Do you like true love/soulmate stuff?  
> How do you like them to interact? Serious? Qwipy? Competitive?
> 
> Any insights and opinions are not only welcome but desperately appreciated. If/when I do more Wilde/Savage you all could greatly help the story. Wilde/Savage is a rare ship, a unique one and I want to bring you more.


	4. The Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trap is sprung. Judy is revealed to have been Jack since the date began. 
> 
> WARNING : VERY GAY SEX ENSUES. Size difference kink. 
> 
> Also, make a comment if the him/her jack/Judy perspective is to hard to fallow. It's 'her' from nicks perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Nick/Jack smut. I hope nobody is disappointed. Next chapter (if anyone cares ;3) is the results of the bet. It will also have pillow talk. And some feels. 
> 
> Due to a comment in the last chapters I have begun improving my Grammer and punctuation. It's probably not all correct but I hope it has improved.

7:00 pm. One hour before the date.

Jack could hardly believe he was going to do this; even with all the insurance that this was somehow, someway NOT illegal, it was still eating him up. His stomach would just not settle. He was putting the finishing touches on his fur color, making sure for the tenth time it was exactly like Judy's: no mistakes. He had to be sure to slouch a bit to make up make up for the inch and a half of height difference, always keeping his legs bent ever so slightly. Visually everything was near perfect, including the false scars; the only way he could tell he wasn't looking at her were his blue eyes. He reached down onto the counter, pulling out a set of contacts, gently setting them: a couple blinks to ensure they stayed in place and voilà. Jack stared into mirror only to see Judy staring back at him. It really was uncanny, the two shared similar mannerisms already, mainly how their relaxed bodies behaved, the rest wouldn't be so hard, not with his training.

"Oh Judy, what have you gotten yourself into?" He said in her voice. The voice was a make or break feature; If he didn't sound like her, the rest wouldn't matter. "Time to make the world a better place!" He said with a 'hmm'. The voice wasn't enough, he had to use her exact speaking mannerisms: when she cut her sentences off, what words she liked to use, which she avoided, even the subtle 'hmm' and 'huh's were key. He repeated several of her known phrases again and again.

"Who am I? I am Judith Laverne Hoops. I am a police officer for the ZPD!" He said firmly, nodding his head in the same way Judy did when she was confident. 

"We Know!" Bucky shouted from the next room.

"Stop saying that!" Pronk added.

"Well I AM just a Dumb bunny...." He rolled his head.

"Well if you have to remind yourself who you are!" Bucky shouted.

"How do you deal with these neighbors Judy?" He whispered to himself.

Jack reached down to grab a nearby bottle, popping it open so a fine powder poured out onto his hand, lightly patting it into his fur. It was an industrial scent mask, used to completely mask his scent from even from the most trained wolves noses. Then, he took out a shirt she had given to him, patting it over his chest, neck and chin, getting her scent on him. Now he looked, sounded, acted, and smelled like Judy. He could take her badge and stroll right into the ZPD and plant a bomb if he wanted to; waltz out and nobody would ever know. And If anyone caught him on camera? Judy would take the blame. A morbid thought, but that's how it was. Jack was glad he was one of the good guys. 

There was no longer a difference between them two bunnies....except that Jack had a fuzzy sheath and a set of balls that no Jedi mind trick would convince Nick weren't there. "These are not the genitals your looking for." he whispered into the mirror with a wave of his hand, unable to suppress a smile. Thankfully he was prepared. This particular item he had not owned the until today, a pair of panties with a built in protector to prevent any bulges or shapes from showing. Last were dress and necklace, the dress fit him a bit to well, making him wonder just how much of a difference their bodies actually had. Jack body was actually a bit slimmer, but he had slightly more muscle, giving them nearly identical mass.

The bunny stood in front of the mirror, admiring the new look.

___________

The drive home was torture; Jack had butterflies in his stomach the entire time. It was time to decide, let Nick leave or try and take this...'prank' further. He had actually had a fun time, reciting Judy's experiences with a few of his own thrown in. Always a touch of truth in his lies, more non lies really, or distruths. The cab slowed to a stop before he realized they arrived at Nick's apartment. 

"I had a good time Judy, thanks for asking me out." Nick said sincerely. "Maybe we could do it again sometime?" 

"I'd like that." Jack smiled, a ring of red on the inside of his ears. Why was this so hard?

Nick waved goodbye and walked to his apartment. Jack's paws straining the door handle, making an audible creaking.

_Do it! Do it! Do it! You want to! You know you do!_

_But..._

_This is your last chance!_

The cab began to move; Jack made a judgement call and got out, just before it drove away. He was so nervous he was physically shaking as he watched Nick head inside, not knowing Jack had gotten out. He took a deep breath, collecting himself, and fallowed Nick inside, catching him just as he arrived at his door.

 "Hey Nick, can I come in?" Jack asked, using all of his training to just stop shaking.

"Carrots? What are you doing here." Nick stifled his expectations. 

"Can we...talk inside?" 

Nick gulped, but nodded, swinging his door open to allow her in.

Jack stepped inside, walking over to the couch, the same one he had slept on months ago, taking a seat. 

Nick sat down as well. "Judy what are you doing here?"

"Nick..it's pretty obvious what I'm doing here. Your just trying to solve a completed puzzle. Jack sighed "Nick. It's April." He moved his head forward in a manner that told him he should know what that meant.

"Uuuh...April? Gonna have to be more specific than that carrots." April meant nothing specific to him. 

Jack motioned with his finger to come hither before grabbing the foxes tie, momentarily wondering where he got his exquisite suit. "It's mating season." He lied, bunnies had no mating season, but was doubtful Nick knew that. 

Nick's eyes shot open so fast Jack wondered if he'd have to call an ambulance. "Carrots, were a little drunk and—" he was cut off by a finger to his lips. 

Jack took a deep breath. "Nick...listen closely: no interruptions. This..." He motioned to his outfit and the apartment. "Is why I asked you out. It wasn't just for dinner...  though that was really sweet, thank you. I had a great time. But back to why I'm here. I..I need this. Some..intimacy. I know it's a lot to ask. Especially because of certain traditions rabbits have."

It was difficult to think that this was real, everything was going well: too well. The ex con in his head was telling him something was wrong; the hustler alarms were ringing, but the dinner was so perfect, and he honestly could not detect a single lie on Judy. "I'm just...skeptical is all."

Jack raised an eyebrow, reaching forward and adjusting the foxes tie. "Would a blowjob convince you?" He tilted his head for emphasis.

Nick jaw hung open. That was forward. She was NOT messing around. He nodded several times. "Mhm, yes, yes it would, absolutely one hundred percent." Not that anything he said would have convinced him no; Jack could already see a nice bulge in his pants.

"Good." Jack straightened Nick's tie, becoming momentarily calm. 

Jack lunged forward, pressing his lips against Nick's, wrapping his arms around that fluffy neck. Nick was not prepared for such an aggressive kiss but returned it the best he could. Jack pecked at his lips several times: taking deep breaths in between each. Nick tried to keep up,  running his paws over Jack's chest. Jacks paws moving all over the fox, his neck, running them over his cheeks and ears, knowing full well this could end at any moment. One wrong move, one miss spoken word, a grope landing in the wrong place: ending this brief paradise. His paws moved to the foxes chest, a few flicks of his wrist and he had them for all but unbuttoned, pulling the suit open, before running his paws underneath the undershirt, gripping the thick creme fur.

Nick was match her kisses with his own: unable to suppress a low whimper of desire. If Judy's intention was to entice Nick into sex than she had overshot her goal by a distance so great it could be used to measure deep space travel. The way her delicate paws explored his body told him that this wasn't just a primal desire, not just scratching an itch or a mating bug. He wasn't about to decipher that right now however, his pants felt so tight that he felt they might rip. By the time his brain had caught up with all the unprocessed thoughts he realized there was a serious lack of a lustful bunny on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Judy moving towards his bedroom. 

"Let's not make a mess on your couch. Fallow me foxy, oh, and lose the shirt, keep the pants.. Don't keep me waiting!" Jack said as he disappeared into Nick's room, taking a moment to familiarize himself with his surroundings. 

Nick watched her go, catching his breath. It took him a moment to realize he was in fact not moving. He jumped up from the couch, only for his foot to get stuck between the cushions, falling face first onto the floor. He scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, nearly ripping his coat off, leaving him bare chested. He nearly made the mistake of taking off his pants before bursting into his room to see Judy sitting on the bed with her legs draped behind her in a seductive position.

Jack looked at Nick up and down, able to see the impressive line down his leg. "Hey foxy." he said with a naughty smile.

Nick walked over, sitting on the bed, before going in to wrap his paws around her again, only to be stopped by a single finger. 

"Ah ah ah Nick. Remember those... Traditions I was talking about? Now don't worry, we will have our fun, but there are two rules: One, no touching below the belt. Bunnies aren't allowed to do that before we're married. I know... Try not to be too disappointed. Two: I take control, you fallow, got it? "

Nick nodded in agreement. She could have just told him she had bodies under her floorboard and it would have gone right over his head. 

"Good...now, I believe... I promised you a blowjob?" Jack smiled, leaning in for another kiss, this time running his tongue over Nicks teeth, asking for entry. 

Nick gladly opened his mouth, letting that smaller, softer to tongue work its way into his longer muzzles: tasted like... Strawberries. Had she eaten strawberries recently? Nick didn't take long to return the tongue, pushing his past hers into her mouth. She had much less room to work with than him, but was clear from the get go how much she enjoyed it, earning him a shiver every now and then. It became clear that she had a predator kink, or was just attracted to his teeth with how much attention she gave his eye teeth. She pulled back soon after, seemingly out of breath. 

_Oh fuck I've wanted to do that for months!_

_Shut up Jack, no inner monolog now. Get you mouth on that fox cock!_

_I don't have to tell me twice!_

Jack grabbed Nick by the fur on his neck and twisted around, practically throwing Nick against the headboard of his bed. He didn't care for any protests, his eyes locked on that bulge in Nick's pants. He licked his lips, reaching over to grab Nick's pants, fiddling with his button. 

"Wait!" Nick exclaimed, grabbing her by the arm. 

Jack's heart sank as he looked up at Nick. Did he push to far, had he been found out? "What Nick?" was all he could ask as panic ensued. 

It took Nick a moment to answer, the look on his face was...fear?

"Im...im not going to be..like a bunny fluff. And I just.." he trailed off. 

That's what scared him? Scaring her because he wasn't going to be the same shape? "Oh Nick, you have nothing to be ashamed of, trust me. I did a bit of research just to see what to expect, OK?" Jack made sure to avoid any negativity in his voice to reassure the canine. 

Nick simply nodded, releasing her arm. 

Jack took a deep breath, silently thankful that's all it was."Trust me Nick, you don't have any surprises for me." he smiled,  pulling the button apart and pulling his pants open, only to be hit in the face by a very long, very thick canine member that soon draped over Jack's muzzle near his eyes.

_HOLY SHIT!_

Jack looked up to Nick, who was one part blush and one part grin.

 "I stand corrected. This was... Surprising, but only in the best way possible. Sweet cheese and crackers, seriously Nick,  how do you not rip your pants?!"

"The tailoring art passed down the Wilde family lines for generations?" Nick shrugged, his worried expression changing to one of pride. 

It was going to be hard for two reasons: first, he had no idea if it only looked big due to the size difference, or if Nick was just a hunky, hung fox. And two: Jack's hidden hard on could cut diamonds. This was a challenge, but Jack was nothing if not adept in...adjusting to difficult situations. Jack leaned back to get a good look at Nick's rocket. He ran a paw over its shaft, earning him a low moan from Nick. Sure, Jack's paws were small, but it would take four of them at least to cover Nick's cock, maybe five. Jack was thankful he wasn't a virgin, not that he had much experience with all of his undercover work, but it would make this at least doable..probably.

"Having second thoughts?" 

Jack looked up to Nick expecting him to be disappointed pointed if Jack was unable to fallow through, but only saw acceptance. "Absolutely not slick. Just coming up with a battle plan. Gonna ditch the dress." Jack took a deep breath, before pulling off the dress, hiking it over his shoulders and tossing it to the floor, including the necklace and hairband, leaving him nude except the purple panties he had on, that were thankfully hiding the bulge he otherwise would have had. The look and smile Nick gave him made it obvious he was in the clear. 

"Your beautiful Judy. " Nick said, obviously sensing her insecurity. 

His heart fluttered.

_Beautiful..._

Jack took a deep breath, leaning over, to exhale the hot air over the tense head, drawing a flex from the entire member, and a grunt from its owner. He couldn't wait any longer, pushing the member up against Nick's belly, leaning down and dragging his tongue from the base of Nick's cock, even licking a little of his fuzzy sheath, all the way up his red shaft, feeling it throb all the way up, to the tip, where a dollop of precum awaited him, taking no pause before wrapping his soft lips around the its head, sucking in deeply, his cheeks going hollow. 

"HOLY FUCK!" Nick shouted, biting down on his lips hard enough to draw a drop of blood. Nick was having trouble sitting still. "Are you trying to get me to blow already?" He panted, feeling like his heart rate triple for a moment. 

Jack was quite proud of that reaction, but decided to ease up on the suction a bit: he didn't want Nick to blow to early. He worked on as much as he could, though he could only fit about half of it in his mouth before it was rubbing against the back of his throat; stupid small bunny muzzles. Jack bet Nick wouldn't have this type of problem; lucky canines. Jack tilted his head and began to bob back and forth, looking up at Nick the entire time, who was looking down at him, their eyes locking onto one another. Nick's moans were a good sign he was doing well, and they were far enough apart he didn't have to worry about an early load. He really wished he could give himself a little rub right now, but that was ill advised. 

Nick reached down slowly, gently putting a paw on her head, giving her time to say no but she simply nodded. Nick watched as the bunny worked his dick like she had been there before, but was more likely the desire to make a good impression. She wasn't doing this For Nick, but for her. "Shit Judy... Your... Uh... Good. Yes, good. That's an understatement. Amazing!" 

Jack felt the flutter in his stomach. Did Nick think this was all he was going to do? He didn't come here to take half, even if half was the size of Jack's own dick. Not to mention Nick was so thick he barely fit in his mouth at all. Jack took a deep breath, adjusting his position, lowering his body and looking straighter, straightening out his throat, before slowly pushing forward, fighting his gag reflex as Nick's tip began to push into his throat. 

Nick looked on with confusion as she adjusted herself, before panicking as Judy began to push his member into her tight, slick throat. "Woah fluff you don't have to— D-damn!" He couldn't keep protesting as the rest of his member was met with such a warm tunnel that he hadn't even realized how cold the lower half of his dick had been. 

Jack was sure he was making a good impression, slipping it all in until his lips met that fuzzy sheath, pulling back as he felt the start of Nick's knot forming. Placing his paws on Nick's inner thighs, he resumed bobbing his head once more. He had to admit, Nick tasted better than expected, and the scent, oh the scent! It was like a muskier, sexier version of what he got when he smelled Nicks neck. His pre seed was salty and a little bitter; yet a little savory. Nick's occasion spasms told him that this might not last too much longer, a feeling he dreaded, but tasting Nick would be worth it. Jacks grip on Nicks legs tightened as he began to pull himself back and forth harder, rougher, never once did his eyes break from looking at Nick's expression. He began to tap the inside of Nick's leg to get his attention, before moving his ears out of the way, pulling Nick's paws and resting them on his head, giving what little nod he could with a throat full of fox dick. 

Heaven was an understatement to how Nick felt. He couldn't remember a partner being this into giving fellatio. What had he been missing out on? He noticed the taps on his leg, dragged out of thought to have his paws put on her head. The nod told him everything he needed, gripping her head. With one firm pull, he pulled her lips against his now formed knot, feeling her lips pressed to it firmly, hearing a soft kiss sound. She kissed his knot! He pushed back, and pulled forward, getting into a smooth rhythm, feeling her press against his knot again and again, soft gurgling sounds coming from her as his pre no doubt leaked into her stomach. He bucked his hips softly every time he pulled her, meeting her lips with an 'omph'. 

Jack loved this sensation, being pulled onto such a wonderful rod, filling his every crevice of his mouth and throat. He could tell Nick was about to finish, his dick was starting to spasm, and it hardened up just a bit. Nick increased his pace, slapping his knot against his face harder and harder, making his eyes roll up in bliss. Jack had only deep throated once before, but it had been a learning experience, like how to take breaths at every point Nick pushed Jack's head down, how how to make swallowing motions with just his throat to stimulate his partner. 

"Can... Can I?" Nick begged more than asked. She vigorously nodded to the best of her abilities, before he pulled her head down firmly, lodging his knot into her mouth with a 'squelch' as her lips sealed around the the backside,  against his sheath. His muscles tensed as he drove himself home, bucking his hips, holding her down firmly as he came, bursting into her throat, pumping wave after wave of his seed into her, his body spasming every so often with an involuntary buck of his hips. 

The knot slipped between his lips pushing Jack's arousal through the roof, making him wonder how his panty guard had not ripped yet. He felt like he could cum himself from the smallest touch, but was sure the smell of male rabbit cum would tip off the predators nose: scent mask wouldn't hide that. Running his tongue over the canines knot, he felt the first wave hit him; such an odd feeling, the liquid starting out so deep in his throat. It was hot, like a warm cup of coffee on a cold day that warmed his core, and plentiful, feeling more than a few waves come out one after an other, pooling in his belly. His toes curled in delight and he moaned, unwilling to move, delighting in the sensation. The craving for air eventually became to much, gently pushing himself back, with a pop the knot freeing from his lips quite easily. He wasn't expecting the back lash as cum flooded from his throat into his mouth, bathing his tongue in the white slick substance, giving him a concentrated taste of fox spunk. He pushed back further, letting the member slide completely free, taking a deep breath, only to point Nick's tip right at his face, letting the last few shots spray over his nose, cheek, and muzzle. Jack would need a good washing to not smell like the foxes cum for days. Jack eyed Nick, who was covering his face with his elbow, trying to stop himself from trembling: it wasn't working. 

Nick eventually came down from his orgasm, looking down to see Judy staring up at him covered in his seed, licking her lips greedily,  satisfaction as apparent as his own. 

"So... How was it?" Jack asked shyly, his ears a red that matched Nick's fur. 

Nick was at a loss for words, staring blankly at the bunny. Only when she seemed to become nervous did he answer. "Amazing. Honestly the best I've ever had, not close." 

"Really?" Jack's ears perked up, happier to hear those words than he should be. "So... I did what I promised...would you be willing to do something for me?" 

It didn't take Nick long to answer. "Name it."

"Anal? I can't... Do the other thing, but I enjoy... anal.." He put his ears down to hide his face. 

"I think you more than earned that, with spare change." Nick was no longer in the skeptical mindset after what he'd just experienced. 

Jack felt like he grew three sizes hearing that. "Do you have any lube?"

"Top drawer." He pointed over to the nightstand near the bed. 

Jack slid across the bed, opening the drawer, finding quite a large bottle. He was about to close the drawer when a particular piece of fabric caught his eye, sparking an idea. "Hey Nick." 

Nick turned to see the handkerchief in the rabbits paws. "Yeah?" 

"My rules, bend down." He smirked. Nick didn't bother to fight it, leaning over to let Jack wrap it around his head, using it as a blindfold, snapping it tightly around Nick's eyes." There, all better. Kinky." 

"I never knew you had such a naughty side carrots." He said with a toothy grin. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me slick, I'm just gonna have to school you." 

"Yes teacher." He gave a naughty growl. 

Jack popped the bottle open, drizzling it right onto Nick's still impressively hard member. "I guess all those laps at the ZPD training grounds weren't wasted." Jack rubbed the lube all around Nick's cock, making sure to bathe every inch, including the knot. 

"Oh fluff, I'm not nearly tired yet."

"Good, now."Jack spun the canine around, swapping places with him to be near the headboard. Jack dribbled some lube onto his fingers, before lowering his paw, slipping two fingers right into his ass, giving an adorable squeal from the cold of the lube. "Just...give me a minute.. Preparing. You are kinda... Huge." Jack slipped a third finger in, expanding them inside him, pumping his fingers in and out. He used his free paw to stroke the fox, keeping I'm primed. It took a minute, getting as deep as he could and stretching himself to the best he could, before he was satisfied. "OK... Now, remember, hands above the waist only, and no peeking. Here...." Jack turned around, hiking his backside up high, before taking Nick's paws and guiding them to his hips. "No lower than that. Now... Feel free when your ready." 

"Yes ma'am." Nick felt his paws on her hips, her soft fur, this was the first time he got to actually feel her, not having the time to do as she basically assaulted him on the couch. Running his fingers through her fur, Nick inched forward, until his tip nudged one of her cheeks. He gently squeezed her hips, lining his tip up, surprised to notice her panties still on, only pushed to the side to allow him entry. He wasn't about to try anything that would take this away from her,  she earned it in spades. Pressing himself against her entrance, he added just a little pressure, feeling how she reacted, making sure she was ready for him, worried about her small size. 

Jack felt Nick feel his hips, felt that tip against his ass; it was surreal, finally able to sate the hunger he developed months ago. Secretly, he knew he was foolish and petty, pinning after someone he got to know in just one night. One magical night during which he had more in common with a fox than anyone he had ever known: pathetic really. His thoughts were interrupted as that tip began to slide in, stretching him in a way that made him wished he had prepared for this days ago. 

"Hnnnn.. Aaahh" Jack arched his back, gasping for a breath from just the head slipping in. 

"Judy you ok? I can stop." Nick froze, careful no to move, afraid he was hurting her.  

"Don't you dare!" Jack almost lost control of his voice for the first time tonight, it was shaky, and careless. "I'm just adjusting...Just wait a second." Jack adjudged himself, moving back and forth just an inch. It had been a while, so he was having to relearn how to relax himself. A few deep breaths, feeling his rear relaxing gradually, tension and nervousness would just make this more difficult. Jack pulled forward, letting the tip pop just outside, before he backed over it, letting it slip in easier. "OK...Just don't expect a girl not to moan.  Keep going,  It feels good, trust me. Really really good." He wasn't lying, the tip of his own cock starting to force its way outside his panties. 

Nick paused for a moment, but continued without a reply, sliding more of himself in. After the thick head was in, the slightly thinner shaft fallowed suit easier and faster, stopping only just before his knot. "You OK, not to fast?" 

Jack was a little surprised Nick was such a delicate lover, though perhaps with his size he had to be. It made him hyper aware of parts of him he forgot he had, Nick was his largest after all, not by a lot, but by enough. "Just fine Nick...better than fine. Sweet cheese and crackers your big... It feels amazing. Keep going, and.. Don't hold back please."

"At all? I could hur-" he began

"Dammit Nick don't make me beg, I want this, trust me I can handle it." Jack needed this like he needed air, and that was looking to be ranking lower of his list of priorities right now. 

Nick remained motionless, before shuffling himself into a better position, spreading his legs a little wider. He rolled his hips backwards, pulling hismself almost free, and slammed his hips forward, burying himself into her with all the force he could muster, almost enough to sink his knot in.

Jack braced himself for what was coming, he had expected Nick to start strong, he had just forgotten to factor the extra weight and power from his larger mass. He placed his paws on Nick's large pillow, looking forward at the headboard. Nick drove himself into Jack so hard and fast he swear he saw a DeLorean. The impact of Nick's thrust dropped Jack's jaw, his eyes popping open so hard one of his violet contact lenses flew out onto the bed. Jack struggled to grab it, but Nick didn't let up, slamming into him a second and third time, cutting his concentration to nill. His eyes couldn't help but blink several times, beginning to water, causing the second contact to slip out and fall onto the floor. 

_FUCK FUCK FUCK!_

_THAT'S WHAT HE'S  DOING!_

_No not that my contacts!_

_They fell off the bed, they're gone!_

_Should I run?_

_Your getting you ass pounded by your dream fox, your not going anywhere._

_Speaking of which..._

_Fuck that feels good!_

His inner monolog was right, Jack had never felt quite like this, whether it was because Nick was two sizes bigger than him or if it was emotional, probably a combination of the two. With every thrust he could feel Nick bury himself knot deep, feeling the swollen appendage against his cheeks, spreading them wide as it collided with his hole. Jack felt something odd, reaching down to his stomach, able to feel a slight bulge with every thrust. His insides were on fire in all the right ways, tingling all over, like sparks and electricity with every thrust, his own cock pushing slightly more free, dripping pressure onto the bed. Then... Nothing. Jack then felt a paw on his leg and arm, flipping him over slowly to allow Nick's cock to stay where it was. Now he was on his back, staring up at Nick, who was thankfully still blindfolded. He wished Nick had asked him to change positions, if Nick took off his blindfold he'd see two blue eyes instead of violet. 

"I want you like this." He said, his mouth wide open panting, tongue hanging out, all of his teeth wet and glistening on display. 

_HOT!_

Nick ran his paws over her chest, exploring her body, thankfully staying above the hips. He pulled back, and slipped himself back inside with a wet 'shlick', working up his speed again, making sure to bury the entire shaft every time. 

Jack moaned as a reflex, it just felt so good, closing his eyes and throwing his arms to grip the headboard, feeling Nick enter him over and over, not realizing his cock was free, leaking pretty onto his belly. 

It was heaven for Nick, she was so tight, yet wanted him again and again... Until his nose got a whiff of something....odd. Something... Male? His thrusts slowed. He knew he shouldn't. He reached up slowly, pulling off his blindfold, looking down to see her closing her eyes. He took another deep sniff, trailing the scent to her groin, where he found something poking out of her panties.

"Judy?" He asked, looking at her...him.

Jacks eyes snapped open to see Nick staring down at him, with no blindfold, him having no contacts in. 

"Nick?" Jack felt his heart stop. 

_No... Not yet, not now!_

Took Nick a moment to process. "... Jack? Is that you?" Of course there was something wrong, his instincts told him that all night, he just didn't listen, caught up in his fantasy. Then something he didn't expect. 

Tears began to well up in his eyes, he couldn't help it.  He felt the bubble of heaven pop in an instant. He knew it could, or was likely to happen, but it hurt the same. "I'm sorry... I just..."

"Why?" He felt like he was missing a piece of the puzzle. He easily grasped why and how Judy was involved, but Jack? Willing to go through this for a prank? 

"I'm sorry" he stood, pulling himself free from Nick, grabbing the dress and running out of the bedroom towards the door. 

Nick stood, his arousal having gone down significantly and flowed him. "Jack, wait!" 

Jack felt anger boiling up, it was unlike him, he always stayed cool, calm, collected. "WHY!? " He shouted more than asked, turning to see Nick behind him. 

"Because your my best friend!" Nick threw his arms wide.

Jack was speechless, shaking his head. . "...You Remember? But—" 

"I remember... I'm sorry, I didn't at first." Nick lowered his ears in shame. 

Jack didn't respond for a while. "But why stay? I tricked you." Even if Nick remembered it didn't explain why he wanted him to stay, he should hate him now. "I took advantage of you." 

Nick sighed. "Please stay, give me five minutes, or... Three minutes to explain, please?" He cupped his hands together as if in prayer. 

Jack opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. He wanted to hell, or be angry, or any emotion he was used to feeling. 

"Please..Jack, no games here. I swear! Just...sit down with me. Please?" Nick sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. 

It took Jack a minute, but he sat down. 

When Jack sat down, Nick looked right at him. "I'm sorry. I do remember. "

Jack looked over to Nick, seeing the tell tail sign of guilt. "How, when?" 

Nick took a deep breath. "Well, about two weeks after graduation, I was walking down the street to go home after work. I was feeling lonely because Judy was visiting family, Finn, a friend of mine was also busy.  I didn't even realize it but I had taken a wrong turn and found myself passing spots n stripes. I don't know why but It seemed familiar, so... I checked it out. I ordered a drink, and the bar keeper, this lynx recognized me. Suddenly everyone was all over me. I started to panic thinking I owed them money or something. But they were all acting like I was a celebrity. We got to talking and they said I was in there before. I didn't believe them at first, but they had videos. Videos, of us playing darts. They asked where you were and I said I didn't remember that night. They bought me a couple drinks and I wandered home. Along the way I started remembering things. Like the darts, and our chats, how we got along, me carrying you home. Calling you my best friend, it all just started coming back to me." Nick sighed. " Then I remembered the next day and the look on your face when I didn't remember you. Judy spilled coffee on me. "

Jack laughed, he didn't know she did that. 

" Yeah I deserved it.  I was going to call you, but I remembered Judy saying you were undercover for the next few months... So I just thought I would wait till you showed up and we'd go get drinks and catch up. I actually began to miss you, like.. A lot.  I didn't know you were into me, or guys for that matter. I should have realized. I can normally read mammals. "

Jack listened closely, it was clear it was eating him up. " It's not your fault Nick.. It's my job. When your an agent you sacrifice things like love and your own life. It was wrong of me to take advantage of you. I figured it was my one chance just to... Well, get into your pants. I'm sorry.  Very sorry..So... Friends? "

" I mean... If you wanna be. I was actually thinking...or hoping we could continue what we had going on. If you wanna?" Nicks ears were red and he had a smile on his face. 

" Wait... You want to... Continue?" It was the last thing he expected to happen. 

"Is that a problem. I guess I kind of ruined the mood then?" 

"No, just I didn't really expect you to want to continue knowing that I'm a guy... And not Judy." 

"Jack. I was inside of you. You had my knot in your mouth. I think we're past the whole 'eew your a guy' thing. Plus.. I actually... really like you. I've never been with a guy till today, but it was fun." Nick gave Jack a little shoulder nudge. 

"Heh. So you just wanna... Continue?" Jack asked with a shrug. 

Nick shook his head. "No. Not like this." Nick motioned to Jack. "If we do this, I want to look at Jack Savage, not Judy Hopps. I want to see you."

Jack was taken aback. "I don't know what to say Nick." 

"Then don't." Nick stood, digging his paws under Jack and lifting him into his arms, looking down at him with a warm smile, hauling him off to the showers. He sett him inside, before pulling off his pants and boxers, stepping in and closing the glass door. "Does that stuff come off with water?" 

"The fur dye? Yea." Jack still felt nervous. 

"Remember Jack, be yourself." Nick reassures, turning on the hot water. 

Jack turned to the glass, putting a paw on his face. He closed his eyes as if deep in thought. Jack stiffened, his shoulders became broader, having held them in all night.  He stood taller,  no longer did he have a feminine demeanor, he held himself like a strong, confident male. He smiled, reminding Nick of his own con mammal smile. His ears stood tall, becoming apparent his ears were larger than Judy's. His eyes lost there innocent look, changing into a more experienced look, like nothing surprised him.  It was actually a little frightening the way he changed with just the way he held himself. This Jack was a completely different beast than the one from a moment ago. Nick was sure he could pass the two on the street and would never think they were the same person. 

_So this is Jack Savage? Wow._

"Something wrong Nick?" Jack asked, turning to the fox. 

"Just admiring the view is all." Nick grinned. 

Jack grinned back, far more confident now. "I can see that." His eyes lower down to Nick's erection

"Don't have to stop at looking Jack. I meant what I said." Nick didn't even realize he was hard again, but widened his stance, showing of his bits. 

Jack grinned, reaching a paw over to run along Nick's cock, before he grabbed Nick's chest fur, pulling down. "What if I wanted to..." Jack stood on his toes. 

Nick didn't hesitate, leaning down and pressed there lips together with no reservations, pushing his muzzle against Jack firmly, even being the first to push his tongue into Jacks mouth, running along his own, dancing together under the hot water, even pushing his tongue to the back of Jack's throat. 

Jack, continued to stroke Nick, enjoying the feel of his thick cock in his paw, enjoying this without pretending, as himself. Jack pulled away first with a gasp. "Fuuuck Nick. Your tongue."

"Look who's talking Mr savage deep throat." The two couldn't help but laugh. "Oh... You got some... Well, a lot..." Nick pointed to his own nose, referencing all of the cum on Jack's face. 

Jack paused, before rubbing a finger against his own nose, realizing he was still covered.  "Oh, sorry, I'll just—" jack blushed, but was stopped. 

"Wait." Nick exclaimed, grabbing Jacks arm before he could wipe it off. "Please, let me?" Nick leaned over, running his thick tongue over Jacks nosoe, cleaning up the lines of cum one by one, making sure to take his time, before showing them on his tongue. Then he pulled, Jack into a deep kiss, sharing his own seed with the rabbit, rolling their tongues together, running his paw over Jack's cheek delicately before pulling away several seconds later. 

Jack stood looking up at Nick. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers..." Jack tilted his head appearing short-circuited. 

Nick looked down at him in disappointment. "Jack, be yourself." 

Jack raises an eyebrow and one ear. "I say that two you know. But if it makes you feel better, how, about: Oh sweet sexy bisexual fox of my dreams with a cock nearly the size of my forearm? "

Nick nodded." Yes yes, all true things. Now, let's finish up in here so I can shove it back into that cute little rear of yours huh?" Nick gripped Jacks ass suddenly, causing him to jump. 

" Sneaky fox, that's where you get those bad steriotypes from ya know" Jack rolled his ass back into the foxes grip. 

"Says the horny bunny that was lusting after Said fox? Now, let me get that stuff off of you." Nick pored some shampoo down Jack's Neck, letting it drip down his body. Nick pulled Jack into him, letting there bodies rub against one another, bending down for another deep kiss while his paws explored Jack's, running his claws through his fur, rubbing the dye free, letting it wash out and down the drain. 

Jack was a little distracted, instead letting the fox wash him, his own attention to rubbing Nick's cock, his other paw exploring that lush Forrest of fur on his chest and neck so thick he could hide his fingers in it. He stood up enough that he could rub his own cock against Nick's, not able to resist a deep moan, even thrusting up to front with this devilishly attractive predator. 

"Huh..." Nick said

"What?" Jack asked. 

"I guess they are real stripes..." Nick said, rubbing Jack's ears, watching the stripes reveal themselves. 

"Tooooold Yaaaaa" Jack kissed him again, seemingly insatiable. 

The two shut the shower off, grabbing a few towels, drying each other off for a bit,  before Nick snatched the bunny up, exiting the bathroom, and throwing him onto the bed onto his back. "Now, where..... We're.... We... Hm."

"... What?" Jack looked down himself looking for what caused the sudden distraction. 

"Your a guy..."

"I thought we were past that, stupid fox." Jack picked up one of the pillows and tossed it at Nick's head, watching it bounce off to the floor. 

"We are, but I haven't solved this problem yet. " Nick pointed down to Jacks hard on. 

"Oh, you don't have to. Trust me I'm getting a lot out of this."

"Nonsense. I insist. Here... This makes you happy right?" Nick got onto his knees, showing off his own member, giving it a few strokes. Jacks member quickly hit full mast once again. 

"Tease." Jack groaned. 

"Not a tease, here... Please let me." Nick bent forward, crawling towards Jack, before, pushing his snout right up against Jacks cock, taking a deep sniff. "So this is you..." Nick opened his mouth, sliding his hot tongue over Jack's cock from base, to tip, taking the play out of Jack's book from earlier, wrapping his muzzle around the bunnies length, sucking in hard, running his tongue over the primed flesh. 

"F-FUCK!" Jack exclaimed, cumming right there, shooting several waves into Nick's mouth, humping up into the large muzzle. Nick looked up when Jacks orgasm died down, licking his lips, before pushing Jack into another kiss, this time sharing Jacks seed with him between their tongues. 

Nick smiled. "Ever taste your own brand Jack? I'd be lying if I said the shower was the first time I tasted mine." Nick admitted. 

Jack shrugged. "Nick... I'm a gay bunny. I've sucked my own dick. I taste mine half of the time I shoot." Jack looked away a little surprised he admitted that so easily. 

Nick's ears perked up. "That's Hot. Now... Something about getting to finish what we started?" Nick wrapped a paw around his knot, giving it a squeeze, pressed forming at the tip. 

Jack nodded, turning to get onto his knees, only for Nick to grab his arm, stopping him. "What?" 

"Not like that, I wanna look at you." Nick crawled forward, pulling Jack back onto his back, crawling over him, leaning down, pushing his muzzle into Jacks neck, taking a deep breath. "You smell good ya know." Then he traced his tongue out over Jacks neck, using his paws to adjust Jacks legs, lifting them to get access, placing a pillow under his rear, his own cock practically ready to bottom out with the first chance. Nick moved down, giving small pecks to Jacks chest, moving to his belly, running his tongue over Jack's naval. 

Every lick caused a shiver to run through Jack, making him grab onto Nicks head as the fox moved down to lick at his body. Jack eagerly lifted his legs, grabbing under his knees to give Nick access,  feeling that familiar tip pressing at his backside, ready and eager to feel Nick inside him again. Nick didn't take long, Jack felt the plump head sink in without much resistance this time. "Ooof..." Jack trembled. 

"You OK Stripes?" Nick's head shot up to look at him. 

Jack smacked the top of Nick's head playfully.  "Nick, do I have to tell you to stop worrying about me again? I want you to fuck me as hard as you want. But thank you." Jack leaned down to place his nose on top of Nick's, licking his snout. 

"OK stripes, just try not to make me regret it." He reached up to peck him on the lips, pulling his hips back and thrusting forward, sinking himself deep into the bunny, forcing a moan from said bunny. With his paws on Jacks cheeks, he squeezes and held up Jacks rear just off the bed, getting as much leverage to repeatedly roll his hips back and forth, pushing himself in until his knot met the bunny's hole. 

Jack only just now realized how empty he felt without Nick inside him, that large canine member filling him in such a perfect way, spreading him out, causing him to quiver in delight. The way Nick rocked him back and forth to meet with his thrusts were a slice of heaven. Jack actually felt a little guilty having Nick do all the work,  he would have to return the kindness some how. 

Nick began to pick up the pace, fucking Jack faster, letting his knot dig against Jack a little harder each time. Unlike Jack's mouth, his ass did not have the ability to open nearly ninety degrees. On the other paw, that was part of the fun, knots were meant to inflate while in your partner, but thanks to Jack's blowjob it was primed already, giving them a bit of added fun.  Nick kept his word, gradually getting rougher until the entire bed started to shake, hitting the wall with every thrust.  He raked his claws through Jack's rump, bending down and wrapping his teeth around Jack's right ear, digging his teeth into them softly. It was apparent that the little guy was something of a predo, with how often Nick caught him looking at his sharp teeth, or how much attention Jack gave to his eye teeth while they kissed. Nick didn't mind, they were all features that made the fox attractive. 

Jack was not used to being this submissive, normally being more of a switch; there was just something about Nick that made his sub switch flip on.

_Yes Jack, why on earth would a predator a head taller than you with a bright confident personality with the wits to keep up with your banter and a terrible sense of humor to match your own turn you on? Oh and he's hung... Let's not forget that part. It really is a mystery, the world may never know._

He had to catch himself from being just a boring ass in bed more than once. Running his claws through Nick's back, holding tightly to him as his ears were assaulted by the predators teeth. He was forced to use a paw to grip the headboard to keep himself from sliding all over the bed,  Nick was not joking about not holding back. He could already tell he'd have trouble sitting tomorrow. Looking down it was apparent that the bulge was back, he could just barely see the outline of nick inside of him near his naval. The fox was really doing a number on his body, and it was totally worth it. 

Nick threw Jack's legs into the air, over his shoulders, looking down at him. He was still half ready from the situation earlier, and it didn't seem like it would take much for Jack to blow if his twitching cock everywhere was any indication. "Ready for the finally buddy?" Nick took the pause to lean down and kiss him, raking his claws through his striped fur, playing on every predatory thing he could think of: baring his fangs, scraping his claws through Jack's chest, biting down on his ears just hard enough to hear whimpers from the striped bunny, even a couple of trembles as his body shook under the delight. 

Jack pressed into a deep kiss briefly rolling his tongue with Nicks for the brief window., sucking on the foxes tongue before pulling back. "Hell yes! Fuck me Nick!" He begged. 

Nick slammed himself in, his knot stretching Jack, just not enough to slip in, pulling back for a second. Every thrust to fallow was harder than the last, building to what promised to be a mighty climax. "F-fuck Jack, why are you so tight?" 

"It's.. Aaah fuck! Not my f-fault you so dam big stupid!" The next thrust sent Jack gasping for air. 

"Jack, Aah, I'm not sure... It might not fit. " Nick whimpered. 

Every thrust felt like getting kicked in the stomach, all of his air bring sucked out. "NICK! if you don't k-knot me we are going" he took a deep breath. " To have a serious fucking problem, t-trust me I CAN kick your a-ass!"  He managed to say in between breaths. 

Nick knew that, he had just been teasing the rabbit. With a final thrust, his knot kissed Jack's pucker, and Nick drove it forward, pushing and stretching him, not taking no for an answer, until with a wet 'pop' it slipped in. Nick whined, burying his snout into Jack's neck,  feeling the vice like tightness around his bulbous extremity. It felt like a dam releasing, the flood gates open as he poured everything he had into the sapphire eyed bunny below him. 

It was obvious this was it, Nick pressed against him and no longer had the restraint to pull back again. It was huge, stretching him out further to the than anything he'd taken in the past, not that he had taken anything fox sized, something he was regretting about now. He was just about to call Nick off when he felt it slip in. Jack didn't even have to wait for Nick's orgasm, feeling his orgasm rush through his body like a tazer. His cock erupted like a pistol shot, plastering the bunny right in his own face, the rest drizzling down from his neck to his chest all the way down to his navel as one perfect white line. Several more (albeit smaller) shots came after the first. Jack, could tell by the hot sensation running through him that Nick had far more to give than he did, and was content to simply cling to the whimpering foxes head, forcing him to look up into each other's eyes as they rode out their orgasms. 

A minute later Nick collapsed to Jack's side, his orgasm finally dying down enough to think straight and talk. He looked down at where the two were joined. "Should I...?" Nick asked, gently tugging on his knot. 

A jolt went through Jack. "NO!" He shouted louder than he intended to, sending the foxes ears back. "Sorry... Just sensitive. Let's just wait it out... Try not to move to much ok?" 

Nick nodded, curling his arms around Jack, holding him in his arms. "That was... Amazing" 

"Yeah... Yeah it was. It was everything I had hoped for and more" Jack was still catching his breath. Fuck he was going to be sore. 

_Worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the smut. I hope it was me very thing you guys wanted. It took far longer than the last chapters, not only because it was the main focus of the story but because I went over it about 10 times fixing things, improving them to the best of my abilities.
> 
> If there are any errors ( I'm sure there are) feel free to list them. Thanks for the comments, all appreciated!


	5. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the two lovers. They talk about the future, and plan a surprise for Judy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much smaller than the previous chapters because it is just wrapping up the story. 
> 
> It also took longer to write because I was having trouble finding a good way to end it, and several rewrites due to it just not looking good. I still don't think I finished it very well, I honestly didn't think about the ending.

The two laid in each other's embrace; coming down off their united passion. Jack's head laying snuggly on Nicks arm while the other ran itself over the bucks abdomen. The two would remain tied for some time, less they want to cause the buck some serious discomfort.

For Jack, this was surreal. Everything seemed perfect: too perfect. In his experience that usually meant it was only a matter of time until it came crashing down. Trepidation of what their relationship might be, or not be. Nick took notice in the rabbits growing tension.

"Everything OK there Jack, you seem tense." Nick angled himself down, burying his snout in the buck's neck.

Jack hadn't realized how stiff his body had become; like a spring ready to snap; a few deep breaths, forcing his body to unwind. "I'm fine."

It was possibly the worst lie that had ever come from Jack. "Jack, you can tell me. I promise. " Nick slipped his paw under my he rabbits chin, gently pulling his gaze up until there eyes met. 

Several lies flooded through his trained mind. Untruths, deflection, miss directions, even just refusing to talk. It was simply how he was trained, but Nick had earned the truth. " Nick, what are 'we'?" He answered meekly, his paw reaching down, lacing his fingers with the foxes.

Nick let out a long breath. "Well, I'm a fox, specifically a tod; your a rabbit, specifically a buck." It was his defense mechanism, and even now it was hard to break. By the time it left his lips he was already regretting it.

"Your level of observation is staggering. You should be an agent, we could use some one with you deduction skills." Jack deadpaned.

Nick had seemed to only worry the buck more. "OK... Well, let's look at this objectively. First and foremost were friends right?"

Jack nodded. "Best friends."

Nick took a deep breath. "Yeah. But we are also lovers. Soooo I'm thinking, boyfriends?"

That was surprising, Jack hadn't expected that from the fox. Not from someone that before a couple hours ago had never thought about a male in this way.  "Boyfriends?"

Nick a shrugged lightly. "Do you want to be? I'm open to it. I'm...learning more about myself lately and I want to see where this could go. I mean, if you don't Wana b—"

"NO! I mean yes, I'd love to be boyfriends. I just haven't had one in a while, and didn't expect that is all." 

"I find that hard to believe stripes. Not that I think your lying." He quickly clarified. 

"It's the job....I've been an agent for a little over five years. In that time I've spent nearly three years undercover. Kind of hard to stay in a relationship when your gone for months at a time."

"Three years!? Jack, that can't be healthy!" Nick pulled the bunny in towards him, holding him tightly. "I don't wana lose you for that long." His voice became substantially quieter.

"I know, I'm gonna do something about it. Just... Let's stay like this for a while longer. " Jack pushed his head back into the tod's chest, feeling that lush fur bristling up against him. It felt holy, and safe, which was not something he got to feel very often, always on alert. 

Nick nodded so the top of his muzzle rested on Jack's head. "So, what was supposed to happen with this bet? I'm sure Judy has something planned." He inquired. 

"Nothing extravagant really. If I was completely successful, and you never found out, we would be waiting in the precinct for you. Then, I'd kiss you, revealing in some way that it was me all along. Oh, Judy will tell the entire precinct about it so they will take pictures. I leave, and she wins."

"That's about what I expected honestly. The whole precinct though,  that's a bit farther than I though thought she'd go."

"So what are you going to do? I honestly don't feel like trying to get her back. And I'm definitely not dressing up as another buck and sleeping with my cousin." He shook his head. 

"Hah, no. Regardless of wither or not you two are or are not related: I'm not sharing you. You let me worry about her. Just go along with her plan." Nick angled his muzzle down, wrapping his teeth around Jack's right ear, gently biting.

Electricity. "S-stop. I'm still sensitive, I don't think I can take more." He was already out of breath from just one bite. " I know I'm a bunny, but I can still only take so much, especially when that 'much' is fox sized."

"Sorry, your Just so cute." he teased, expecting a reaction: Nothing. "That doesn't bother you? Being called cute?" Nick asked curiously.

"Normally it would. I think my boyfriend gets a pass though." Jack angled his head up to see Nick looking down. He pressed forward, planting a small, but passionate kiss on the fox.

The two stayed there for some time, simply enjoying each other's presence before finally succumbing to sleep.

———————

Judy and Jack stood in front of the front desk, next to a visibly shaking Clawhauser (they had regretted telling immediately) who looked like he was having some sort of seizure. The two had checked on him twice now just in case. Jack was wearing his trademark suit, though this one seemed to be of a slightly higher quality, his tie haphazardly out of place; Judy wearing her staple skin tight uniform and vest, with a visible scowl on her face.

"Where is he!?" Judy grumbled. "It's five minutes to eight, he's going to be late. He normally cuts it close but this is rediculous. You don't think he called in sick do you?" She looked over a at Jack, who was glaring at her.

"Are you insinuating that sleeping with me made Nick sick?" Jack pointed out, taking a bite of his vanilla pudding.

Judy hadn't quite though the that through. "No! Of course not... I'm sure he'll arrive any second. You know what do do right? You Just—"

"Kiss him, yes I know. How would I ever remember such a staggeringly complex plan? Settle down jumpy, look." Jack pointed to the doors.

As if answering her complaint, Nick had just strolled into the precinct. It was immediately obvious something was up, he didn't need to be a mind reader to sense that. Every officer was standing in the lobby, all talking with one another in small groups of two to four. It wouldn't be that unusual, if they weren't all occasionally glancing over at the fox from the corner of there eyes. Not to mention the conversations became substantially quieter when they realized he was there.

 _"Real subtle guys._ " Nick thought.

Jack and Judy were standing where he had expected them to be. Judy was positively beaming a combination of giddy, excited, and devious intent. Jack on the other hand was his calm, confident self, not the more submissive side Nick had gotten to see last night.

" _Showtime_ " Nick smirked 

Nick strolled casually over to the two, more in Judy's direction. Jack reacted now that he was approaching; not anything overly obvious: it was the eyes. His eyes widened as Nick drew near, anticipation and excitement.

Nick opened his mouth as if ready to say something to Judy, before turning suddenly leaning down and planting a deep, passionate kiss on Jack with all of the trimmings. Wrapping his arms around the buck, he hoisted him up, placing his back against the front desk for support and ravished his mouth, slipping his tongue in eagerly, running a paw behind Jack's head, rolling his tongue over the bucks. Nobody could see that part; It was just for them.

The room froze, mouths agape as the fox kissed the rabbit, the reversal of the situation not lost on anyone, least of all Judy, who just stood there frozen as her best friend ravished her cousins mouth for a full thirty seconds. The room filled with the tell tale flashes of phones taking pictures.

The room eventually started to disperse, some finding the display simply to hard to look at or invasive. Others just grinned and clawhauser did his best not to fill the room with a high pitched squeal, yet still some slipped through.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! You guys are just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Clawhauser simply couldn't hold it back any longer. The cheetah seemed physically relieved to get it off his chest, no longer looking as if he was going to pop like a balloon.

Nick finally set Jack down, who seemed to have gone catatonic from the kiss for a couple seconds. He was thankful when the buck started breathing again.

Jack shivered like he had just been swimming in freezing cold waters, but a look of bliss on his face. "Wow..." was his only word, one ear slumping down, back slumped against the desk, seemingly the only thing keeping him upright (somewhat).

Judy was equal parts confused and stunned; she opened her mouth several time to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"You win." Nick plainly stated.

"Huh?" Her response was less graceful than expected.

"You. Win. I lose. You got me. I slept with Jack." Nick said, pulling Jack back to his feet close to him, wrapping his arm around the bunnies shoulder.

"Wait... Are you two?" She pointed between the two males.

"Together?" Jack answered, finally regaining all of his motor functions. "Yup. Nick found out, and after some talking, we decided to go with the flow, and here we are: together." Jack looked up at nick, planting his paw behind the tod's back, returning the embrace.

Nick saw the clock above the desk. "Sorry hun, it's a minute to briefing, we gotta go: like now." Nick said looking to Judy, who was slowly starting to chuckle. "You OK there carrots?"

She stifled the remainder of her laughing, it was really getting close to time. "Yeah... I'm just happy for you two is all." She said honestly, before turning and actually skipping off to the briefing, feeling as if she did something quite good, even if by accident.

"Gotta go, talk later!" Nick pecked Jack's lips once more before rapidly skipping in unison behind Judy to the bullpen. The last thing he wanted this early was an angry boss.

All eyes were on Nick like he was glowing radioactive. Judy was positively beaming a smile as he sat down next to her.

"Try not to look to long Fluff, I'm a taken mammal you know." He looked down to her.

"So you and Jack. I honestly didn't think it would happen. I was—"  She began.

The door blew open, revealing a rather large and muscular buffalo walking in, placing a folder down on the podium. He gazed over the room, noticing many eyes still on the fox. He was aware what took place out in the lobby, but as long as it wasn't on his hours, he didn't care.

"Assignments for today." Bogo began, adjusting his reading glasses. "Delgado, Grizzoli, tundra town. Rumors of illegal gambling. Find out who is ringleading the event and shut it down. Delgado, Fangmeyer, Higgins. Rainforrest patrol. Wolford, Snarlov, Mchorn: reports of theft in Sahara Square. Pennington, Johnson: Reports of illegal street racing Downtown, find out of its that sloth again."

The room began to shuffle to leave before Bogo interrupted them." I'm not finished. " Every officer turned and sat back down.

It wasn't lost on Nick and Judy that they hadn't been given an assignment. They dreaded giving out tickets, and that was usually the last assignment handed out. 

Bogo cleared his throat. "We have a transfer. Come in." Bogo waved to the door, everyone in the room turning to watch as the doors opened.

The stripped rabbit walked through with a confident, smug expression on his face that was default to his character, hands tucked away in his pockets, giving Nick and Judy a wink as he walked past up to the podium.

Jack adjusted his tie as he scanned the room. It wasn't the first time he had seen the officers, but never in the bullpen.

"For those of you who don't know me. My name is Jack Savage. I have requested transfer to precinct one in order to take control of your undercover and Covert missions. I have taken a look at your records and I must say: I am disappointed." His cheery expression quickly dropped to serious. " Six arrests. This is all you have to show for months of undercover work." he sighed, looking over the officers who were not particularly happy about there results.

"Now that I am in charge I hope to make it six per week. I expect your full cooperation.  There are currently only three officers in this room that have any business undercover. Officer Wilde is the first; his experience on the streets hustling make him a perfect candidate to talk his way out of fancy situation. Officer Hopps is the second. She has quick wit and a likable personality. Wolford would be the third. I've taken the opportunity to watch him, he is always relaxed which makes it easy to trust him. We will occasionally call on him for assistance."

Jack paused, noticing several mammals looking between him and Nick." Yes, for all of those who witnessed the lobby incident. I am dating officer Wilde. Let me be clear. I. Do. Not. Play. Favorites. Let me also make another thing clear. Chief Bogo is still running precinct one. However, any and all Undercover or Covert ops will be run by me. In these, I have superiority over Bogo. Officers Wilde. Hopps. Your with me today, meet me out front." His expression quickly changed back to his cheery self as he left the podium, leaving all of the officers, including Bogo quite surprised. 

Nick watched as Jack walked past, a smile plastered on his face.

"Someone's happy." Judy said, resting her chin on her paw.

Nick looked down, seeing her eyes locked onto something behind him. His gaze traced her view, noticing his tail flailing wildly. A blush crept across his ears, quickly grabbing the traitorous appendage to hold still.

"It's OK Nick, I'm happy for you, and Jack." She stated, jumping off of their oversized chair, Nick fallow in suit out into the lobby, where Jack was waiting.

"So, Jack. Such a convenient time to transfer to our little sector." Judy commented, leaning against the front desk next to him.

Jack simply shrugged. "Honestly? I've been thinking about transferring for a while. The ZIA just became oppressive, I needed a change. Then, last night, It hit me. Why not come here? I had enough favors to make my own davision If the chef said no, but he didn't. He knew the undercover work here was severely lacking. It's honestly one of the biggest flaws in the ZPD. I'm just surprised nobody else took over. "

" Good to have ya. So what's on the agenda today stripes? " Nick asked.

"hey, that's special agent Stripes to you Wilde" Jack pulled two folders from inside his suit, handing them each one." Figured I'd start you two off with something simple. Heard of the Stepliano Brothers? They work an underground night howler extract ring. We get in, get some product, then make the arrests."

Nick and Judy studied the file, noticing the quite obvious ease of the task.

" So if its so easy, why haven't we brought them in? " Judy asked, looking up to the two males.

" That's simple carrots. " Nick sighed, looking around the precinct. "Everyone here looks, smells, and acts like a cop. And we are to famous. Everyone knows about the bunny and fox cop by now. "

" Exactly. Nobody is expecting me though, but I won't be the one going in. You two will. I'll be running the operation." Jack stated, motioning them to fallow him as they left the precinct.

"But you just said—" She began

Jack groaned. "Come on now greenhorns. We solved that problem last night." He motioned to his face.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle, yet Judy was still confused.

"Fur dye Fluff. We're going undercover with dye, as someone else." Nick explained.

Jack waved his fingers. "Yes and no. It's going to take more. So i'm going to rule sixty-three you two." The grin that spread across the bucks face was pure delight.

Judy looked up at Nick, who was as red as a tomato. "... Huh?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned a lot writing this story, which was the intention. Will make further smut stories one or two chapters, the story simply took a little more than I expected. 
> 
> For a final question about Jack. Is there any specific traits you enjoy seeing in Jack Savage? For future stories. :)

**Author's Note:**

> First story I intend to make. So be gentle, but give honest advice and criticism. Point out mistakes and I'll fix them.


End file.
